Unclaimed Love (New Version)
by UnforgettableHearts
Summary: Come in don't be shy." He teased me as I saw him in the lake, his beautiful, well-built muscular body shimmering underneath the moonlight, I got in and felt his strong arms pull me closer to his chest, he placed soft kisses on my neck and I just knew then I was falling for him. I was falling finally for my husband that I didn't want to marry in the first place. My heart is his.
1. Short Announcement & Prologue

Unclaimed Love

**Hey guys how many have you missed me? Haha well I have missed my readers, well people I have news for you this is the new version of Unclaimed Love. I have decided to re-upload this story because it was very popular on fanfiction it has also been uploaded on to my fictionpress account. **

**I have decided to start with the prologue first so the first chapter will be separated from the prologue if you know what I mean. I apologise if the prologue is short I'm not feeling very well I have a sore throat and I can hardly speak. Please R&amp;R and let me know what you think of this prologue if I get more than one review then I will continue with this new version of Unclaimed Love but if I don't then I won't continue with it. **

**I love you guys, your reviews are much appreciated, they not only mean a lot to me they encourage me to continue with my stories and receiving them makes me happy. **

Prologue

_I wish he hadn't have left me here by the lake, every time I gaze into the water all I see his pale visage taking over my own reflection. This place he has left me in deep within the forest has left me questioning myself. Why am I all -alone? I left my own family to be with him._

_I look up at the midnight sky watching the moon move and the stars twinkling. So I lay my head back down on the hard-stone ground and I lift my hands up and pray. I pray he will return to me. I can still hear his sexy-soft voice saying those three words that I desperately needed to hear before he left me here all alone 'I love you.' He whispered in my ear. I am Allie Jenkins and this is my story._


	2. Chapter one Back to the Beginning

Unclaimed Love

Chapter One

Midnight has become my favourite hour of the night. It is the only time where I can envision myself being somewhere else. I feel like a little kid at times wanting to have friends here around me in the house, I know that may sound ridiculous and before you ask yes I do have friends but what I mean is basically when I was little I imagined I had friends that would be like angels, vampires, wolves creatures that could talk to me but only in my dreams.

The sound of the light breeze coming from one of the glass windows that have been left opened in the room is peaceful to me, I am after all twenty one years old, as I write this in my diary I can't help but think back to when I was younger back to when I was different so flirtatious at times, bubbly, sassy and a little minx as some people or some of my friends would say.

I feel like a completely different person not because I am no longer living with my parents but because I am now a married woman with a baby on the way and being a mother as well as a devoted wife will be a great experience for someone like me not only because this is the first time I have ever been married to someone but also it will be a lot of responsibility for someone like me to carry on my shoulders.

I recalled in my younger years my life had been normal I had a few friends and well I did keep in contact with them either on the phone or on msn. As I sit here by my desk in my bedroom writing this my husband sleeps peacefully in our large king-sized bed I find myself gazing out of one of the glass windows in our bedroom the sky is pitched black not a star nor a moon in sight. Just: plain black.

I can't see the sea that is in the distance due to the darkness, I can see however the garden outside that surrounds the house outside with a fountain in the middle of it. Normally there would be flowers in the garden but it is winter and so as you all know flowers hibernate in the winter. The trees are bare, their leaves have all fallen off their long strong branches and I can't help but wonder when will spring come back? It's not like I am complaining here, I do enjoy the winter, the snow is lovely when it comes, children having snowball fights and also Christmas is my favourite part of the winter season.

I gaze at my beloved husband in the bed once more, before turning back to write in my diary and begin the first chapter of my story back to the very beginning when everything seemed normal until that very day when everything changed. I still recall the year, it was the year 2013 and I was seventeen years old at the time.

"Hey darling get up you can't have another day off of college." My mother said pulling my duvet covers off me. I groaned in protest, it was Monday again, and last night I had spent most of the evening at my best friend's house since it was her birthday and she was having a party to celebrate her birthday.

Like most teenage girls we danced, had chats about anything really and we had drinks with each other.

I didn't have too many drinks though I wasn't a big drinker anyway. My parents were strict but not too strict with what I decided to do with my friends.

I heaved a sigh as I rubbed my head for a few minutes before getting out of bed and walking out of my bedroom towards the bathroom that was next door from my bedroom on the left-hand side.

The bathroom wasn't very big but it was a decent enough size for a bathroom. The walls were white like the shade of snow, the floor was black-tiled, there was a white toilet at the left-hand corner near the white-coloured bathroom door, and the sink was on the right across from the toilet. There was a silver rail on the right across from the sink and the shower was beside the rail.

And there were two drawers underneath the sink. I opened the bottom drawer getting out some shampoo, conditioner and some shower-gel before opening the shower door and putting them in there. I undressed myself and made sure to grab one of the fresh clean towels off the rail and placed it on to the edge of the sink before getting into the shower and closing the door after myself.

I turned the shower on to full heat allowing the hot water to cascade down my skin, I quickly poured some shampoo into my hands carefully and rubbed it into my hair giving it a good hard scrub. After two washes of shampoo I did the same with the conditioner before cleansing my skin with the shower-gel.

After ten or fifteen minutes I stepped out of the shower turning it off and grabbing the towel that I had left on the edge of the sink drying my hair and body with it before wrapping it around my body and walking out of the bathroom and into my bedroom again.

I rambled over towards one of my chest of drawers that was not too far away from my bed; I picked out a pair of white undergarments and a matching white bra. I wasn't too fussed about what I wore to college to be honest; I wasn't one of those girls that spent hours trying to decide what to wear to any event really. I quickly picked out a red checker shirt, a blue t-shirt and a pair of dark blue trousers to go with it and a pair of socks. My shoes had been left beside my bed yes I know what you are thinking typical teenager.

I got attired into my outfit quickly and placed my shoes on to my feet before walking over towards my cupboards that was beside my bed on the left. Picking out one of my coats and placed it over my checker shirt. I ambled out of my bedroom making sure I had turned off the lights and closed the door behind me before making my way downstairs into the kitchen.

Our kitchen was quite small to be honest, the walls were purple, the floor was a dark brown-wooden colour and there was a small rounded table in the center of the kitchen. Sitting at the table were my mother and father sitting directly opposite each other. Father was a banker so it was only natural that I would see him all dressed up professionally. He wore a grey suit, a white long-sleeved shirt, a pair of matching grey trousers and a pair of black shoes to match the shade of his hair. His eyes were a dark blue colour. As for my mother she was lovely, she worked as a nurse in St Andrews Hospital, which wasn't too far away from our house only up the road really. We lived in a white semi-detached house on the street called Lady's End.

My mother had the darkest brown hair almost black, dark brown eyes, beautiful ivory white skin and was attired in a dark blue nurse uniform dress that covered her knees and covered her pale arms. She was about five foot six. I wish I had been born with brown eyes at times. At times I secretly envied my mother, she was so kind towards people, she never shouted or anything even if some people claim that she does, to me I know my mother better than anyone except for dad of course.

At times yes she would tell me off but she would never raise her voice at me. I loved her dearly.

I smiled as the smell of delicious pancakes had been placed on to a plate that had already been set upon the small rounded table before me with chocolate spread on them.

I wasted no time and sat down on one of the silver stools in the middle of the table eating away at my pancakes.

"How did you sleep dear?" My mother questioned me sweetly.

"Quite well thank you mum." I answered truthfully.

"I'll take you to college Allie so don't worry about asking one of your friends to give you a lift to tech today." Dad stated.

I thanked him before he handed me my lunch bag and my college bag for college. He told me he had made me my lunch and he had got my college bag out for me in my bedroom while I had been taking a shower.

After breakfast my dad took me to college, college wasn't very special, it a was a big red building bigger than my own school that I had left last year and thank goodness I hated that place but I will leave that for another time.

"Have a good day sweetie." My father gave me a kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye to me and watching me leave his car. He had parked outside the tech. I made my way into the tech; there were two double doors at the main entrance of the tech. Outside of the main entrance there was a large car park that was already full with expensive looking cars.

I entered the reception and made my way towards my class since I was studying journalism, yes I wanted to become a writer or a journalist if you want to put it that way. I hurried down the hallway before I noticed my best friend Sarah running towards me in the hallway towards the reception stopping me in my tracks.

"Allie, Allie!" She shouted running from beside the narrow staircase in the main reception that led to the library in the hallway.

"Heya Sarah." I greeted her as she stopped running in front of me. One thing you should know about Sarah she is a pretty girl but she could also be a bit of a drama queen at times.

She was prettier than me; to be honest anyone is prettier than me. She had long light blonde hair that sat on her waist but for today it had been tied back in a tight ponytail, she had emerald light green eyes, pale skin but not as pale as mine and she was five foot seven. She wore a red dress that covered her arms and stopped mid length, a pair of black leggings and a pair of black boots. I on the other hand, wasn't as pretty as her, I had light sapphire blue eyes which I had inherited from my father, I had pale skin, dark brown hair that rested on my back unlike my mother, her hair rested on her shoulders. I was also taller than Sarah: I was five foot eight.

"How are you buddy? Did you enjoy last night?" She asked me while smiling at me showing off her pearly white teeth.

"Yes I did, did you? I hope you had a great birthday." I answered politely.

"Yeah I did, it was great fun having you over at my house last night. I just wish it wasn't Monday again." She responded.

"I know I hate Mondays. We better get to class before our teacher gets there first." I exclaimed.

"You mean Mrs. Ferguson who tells us to call her Britney." She half-joked before giggling.

I nodded before we made our way up towards the D floor and made our way towards D twelve and thankfully our teacher hadn't had arrived yet so we just decided to sit outside the class and sit on the ground beside each other.

"Where are we after this class?" I inquired.

Sarah quickly un-zipped her light purple bag that she used as a college bag and got out her timetable and rolled up her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"We have maths after this." She stated.

"Oh right." I answered understanding why she was annoyed about that.

It was because we had both not got our level two in maths so we had to do maths and recently the maths teacher had not been showing up to teach us probably because she had been off sick.

Once Mrs. Ferguson had arrived ten minutes before 9.30 am we walked into class, it was a decent-sized class, and there were enough tables for the amount of students that were actually doing the course. I sat at the back row on the left- hand side so I was next to one of the windows.

Sarah sat beside me on my right giving me a warm smile; I loved her so much she was such a good friend. I could tell her anything without being backstabbed or anything like that.

We both disliked people like that: they were so bitchy. We had been friends since was school. As more people arrived I couldn't help but notice the popular people arrive. One of them was called Hayley-Taylor Johnston. She was the most popular girl in the class.

She was rich, her hair was naturally blonde but she had recently dyed it to a strawberry blonde, it sat down on her waist but it was always seen tied back in a plat, a ponytail or a fancy bun. Today she had it tied back in a tight fancy bun; she had hazel brown eyes, pale skin and she stood at the height of five foot ten so yeah she was very tall. She was eighteen years old and before you ask no she wasn't a virgin. How do I know this? There was a rumor a few months ago that she had lost her virginity to her boyfriend called Thomas Hilton who was one of the popular guys that had been studying performing arts in the college but one day he had stopped contacting her or she had found him cheating on her and he had left her for another woman. I don't know if the rumor is true or not since I don't really listen to gossip unlike Sarah she likes a good gossip sometimes. If the rumor is true I don't know whether or not to feel sorry for her or not considering the fact that she bullied me when I attended school.

I on the other hand was in fact a virgin still not like I really cared or not. Was it really a big deal? I sighed trying to think of something else. Since I had a secret that I couldn't tell anyone, not even Sarah. I read erotic books and I didn't care less I often wondered what making love was like. I shook my head trying to rid myself of such thoughts.

I couldn't help but notice what Hayley was wearing, it was a black strapless dress that stopped at her mid thigh, a pair of black tights that had patterns of butterflies on them, a pair of black boots that stopped halfway up her long legs, and a dark green long-sleeved cardigan to keep her warm from the cold I assumed.

Okay so she probably wasn't the class slut like she used to be in school. However, there were some popular women in the class that were friends with Hayley and believe me they did dress for summer in a sluttish way despite the fact it was winter.

They all sat in the middle row normally some of them would sit at the back row but strangely they didn't come over and complain to us about sitting at the back row.

"Now everyone today I want you to pick a topic to write for your portfolio." Mrs. Ferguson explained.

I watched as Hayley put her hand up before I could and asked the teacher if she could write it on about Fifty Shades of Grey. I rolled up my eyes really why couldn't she have chosen a wondrous book instead of that crappy book? I haven't read the book but I had heard that it had been badly written.

"What are you going to do your portfolio on babe?" Sarah whispered to me.

"You two at the back zip it!" Mrs. Ferguson snapped.

It wasn't long until I noticed Hayley smirking at us. _Really what is her problem?_ I thought as I took out my notepad from my bag and a pen before writing a short poem in it.

I put my hand up asking the teacher if I could write it on 'Wuthering Heights.' I may have liked reading erotic books but I still thought that there were better books than Fifty Shades of Grey but in fairness I guessed it was better than Twilight anything was better than Twilight. After all vampires do not sparkle.

The teacher agreed and before I knew it was time for maths. We both waited for the popular people to go first because we both knew that if we even attempted to go before them they would just be bitchy to us and there would be consequences, Hayley and her bunch of friends would make sure of that by accusing us of something and then we would both get into trouble.

As we wandered out of the class and made our way down to the B floor to B seven we entered the class and sat in the middle row this time because Hayley and her friends had arrived at the class before us and were sitting at the back row. Now before you ask, no we weren't scared of them, they were just really bitchy and it was a mystery to us.

Sarah and I once again sat beside each other, and as we waited patiently for the teacher to arrive I was about to get out my notepad once again only to feel something like a piece of paper hit my head. I noticed that it had landed on the classroom floor beside my desk and like any decent person I picked it up and reckoned that perhaps there was something that had been written on it. It had been crunched up into a ball and as I un-wrapped it I felt my eyes widen at the message on it. The writing was messy, it had clearly been written by one of the boy's in the classroom but I couldn't help but wonder if one of the girls had told them to write it.

"_Watch yourself missy or else I will make sure that will be the last time you and your little friend will be sitting at the back row."_ This was indeed a warning or in other words a threat. What have I ever done to them? I shook my head trying to clear my head and fold the piece of paper neatly before getting up off my seat and walk towards one of the bins that was next to the teacher's desk up at the front of the classroom and put the piece of paper into the bin.

I honestly hated messages like that, I was here to enjoy the course not to let anyone bother me but then again I couldn't complain even if I wanted to because the teachers would only say that I was paranoid.

Honestly when will: this bullying stop? Probably: never. Sometimes I see some of the popular people in the class whisper when I am near them. It's so impudent in my opinion you would think they would know better than that.

As I sat down in my seat again beside Sarah I was surprised to see Mr. Barkley turn up to teach the class apologising for being late.

My eyes scanned what he was wearing; he wore a dark navy blue suit, a light blue long-sleeved shirt, a pair of dark rusty brown coloured trousers and a pair of light brown shoes to match his light brown short hair. He was a man in his early forty's. He had dark green eyes and was okay with his students but I can say this if he was in a bad mood you wouldn't want to cross him.

"Morning class." He greeted us in his deep voice that was kind of raspy for some odd reason today.

"Morning Mr. Barkley." We all greeted him back.

"Did you hear about Hayley?" Sarah whispered only to be interrupted by the teacher.

"Miss Emerson if you have something to say would you mind sharing it with the class?" Mr. Barkley had ways of pissing her off.

"No Mr. Barkley I have nothing to share with the class." She said trying her best not to sound sarcastic.

As I did my best to focus on the lesson, we were all given a page of sums that started off easy and eventually became harder.

"Hayley and Thomas have gotten back together." She whispered again.

"Good for them." I whispered back.

In all honesty I didn't care about other people's personal love lives, it wasn't any of my business and it wasn't any of Sarah's business anyway. I desperately wanted to tell her that I didn't care but then again she is my friend and I didn't want to seem rude.

Just when Sarah was about to speak again Mr. Barkley spoke again to her this time a bit too harshly I feared.

"Miss Emerson from now on I want you to sit beside Mr. Renferson I can see you are too much of a chatterbox beside Miss Jenkins over there. Move now please." He said in a voice that said ' don't make me repeat myself again.' I could tell Sarah didn't like this one bit because Connor Renferson was the college player, he had always been a player during school. Any girl who was foolish enough to go out with him always got their heartbroken in return.

He was the same age as me, dark brown short hair with a few spikes at the front, light emerald green eyes, pale skin and to most girls he was cute for his age. To Sarah he was aggravating and she hated his guts. But even still she didn't dare protest against Mr. Barkley's wishes.

She moved over towards the desk beside the player and did her best not to show she was irritated by the fact she had to sit beside him in maths class from now on.

I guess I would be sitting in maths class on my own from now on. As the time passed I did my best to get the sums done and before I knew it the class had ended and it was break time.

As we departed from the class I picked out a red apple out of my bag and ate it quickly as I made my way towards the library I always went there at break time, it was a place where I could think and have some spare time to myself.

As I rambled through various hallways until I had finally reached the library I smiled at the very thought of having some peace and quiet. I ambled into the library, it was a decent sized library, and there were plenty of computers on the left-hand side of the library for students to use, to check their Hotmail messages or to do their studies on. However they did have their rules, for an example you weren't allowed to eat or drink in the library or use the computers for social media purposes.

There were plenty of shelves on the right hand-side of the library where there were plenty of books to read, there were a few tables with four chairs and on each shelf was a category to say what types of books were there.

It was quite useful in my opinion. I made my way over towards the 'romance' section and picked out a book called 'Angels Home' by Regina Farrell. She was a brilliant author I loved her books, they were so well written I wish I had her talent to be honest.

I took hold of the book and sat down on one of the chairs at one of the tables that were free to sit at. As I opened the book and read the first page that talked about the author I couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the sentence apparently the author lived in Cuba with her eight imaginary boyfriends. Really how original I thought before deciding to move on to the first chapter of the book.

It wasn't long until I began to feel slightly tired from reading the book but I did my best not to fall asleep I was after all at college not at home in my bedroom.

I sighed checking the time on the clock in the library that hung on one of the grey walls and noticed that I had five minutes to get to my next class. A sigh escaped my red luminous lips before putting the book back in its place and leaving the library we were back in D twelve apparently with Mrs. Ferguson.

I didn't waste any time I made my way back to my main classroom. When I entered the classroom I sat down beside Sarah who was still looking annoyed as ever so I thought it was best not to speak to her especially when she was in this state.

To be honest we really didn't do very much in the class all we really did was talk about how important it is at being a journalist and everyone was asked what kind of journalists they would like to be when they are older.

Most of them said that they wanted to write about famous people, like Katy Perry and Brad Pitt. But I wanted to write about nature and animals, which I ended up getting some laughs and some whispers from some of the popular people at the back row.

As for the rest of the day, lunch wasn't anything special I just spent it with Sarah in the canteen and spoke about what we planned to do on the weekend. When we both mentioned that we weren't doing anything really on the weekend Sarah came up with the suggestion that we could go to the cinema.

"Allie how about we go to the cinemas on Saturday?" She suggested.

"Sure what time?" I questioned her.

"How about 7.00 pm? You could meet me outside the Riverside Cinema." She exclaimed.

"Yeah sure. I'll check with my parents." I admitted.

"Okay babe." She smiled happily.

After lunch our classes went by very quickly and I have to say when the day had come to an end I have to say I couldn't wait to get home I wanted to fall asleep so badly since I had such an headache.

I made my way over towards one of the buses that were already at one of the bus stops outside the tech. I took out my purse that was in one of my college bag pockets and thankfully I had enough money to afford the bus.

Once I had paid the bus driver to take me near to where my house was I sat down on one of the seats at the back and gazed out of one of the windows and eventually I found myself drifting off into what I hoped to be a peaceful slumber.

_I was in a woodland area: it was a forest. I: was surrounded by large trees, grass that was tickling my legs and flowers that were growing beautifully. The sun was shining brightly almost blinding me. I continued to wander through various parts of the beautiful forest. Hours passed and as much as I admired the scenery of the forest I found myself wanting to go back home before dark. _

_I took different routes each time I would come to a junction in the woods, and if I did not come to a junction then I would come to a dead end in the forest. To make matters worse I started to hear someone speak my name. _

"_Allie, Allie." It was a voice that I didn't recognise but it was a male's voice. At first it was like a soft melody as if someone would be comforting a small child by singing sweetly to them. Even so I continue to wander through the woods. _

_As I ventured further through the woods the voice continued to say my name but it was no longer that soft-melody tone. It had been replaced by a demanding tone of voice as if the person who had been speaking my name had been angered by my disobedience since I had not come to them. _

_The hairs on my arms began to flare up as I started to get goose bumps on them due to the fact that it was getting slightly cold probably because nighttime was on its way and it wouldn't be long for it to arrive. _

_I started to run and place my hands over my ears to try and tell myself that this was my imagination playing tricks on me but the voice continued to get louder and louder until I started to become scared of the sound of it's malicious tone. _

_My feet began to feel sore due to the fact that I had been running through the forest and I became hungry and thirsty. Was there anywhere were I could sleep? I wondered as I sighed deeply only to see a dark mansion in the distance I forced myself to walk onwards through the forest. _

_I soon came to a bridge in the forest, it was flooded since it had been raining I guessed but it looked safe enough to cross. I walked on despite the fact that it was flooded but when I reached the middle it creaked making me feel as if something was wrong as if to warn me not to go any further. I tried for a second time to walk on but it creaked even louder making me back away. I wanted to cross but something inside of me told me not to do so._

_I walked back until I saw a man standing behind me. _

"_You cannot cross the bridge, do not cross the bridge do not even attempt to do so foolish girl." He said but I couldn't see his face only his figure due to the fact that his hood had been pulled up to hide his pale visage._

"_Why must I not cross the bridge?" I asked. _

"_Only she who is of beauty and royal blood may cross this bridge, only she who loves her master and only she who is of kindness and unselfishness may cross this bridge." He says before everything in my vision falls into darkness. _

I gasp as I open my eyes just a dream I tell myself it was only a dream I tell myself repeatedly as I realise that the bus has already come to a stop and it has stopped at the bus stop across from my house.

I thank the bus driver and get off the bus only to open the gate to my house and to close it after me. I walk down the driveway that is full of gravel. I walk towards the back of the house and open the back door that leads me into the kitchen. I walk through the hallway and make my way upstairs into my bedroom closing the door behind me and sit down on my bed wondering, just wondering why on earth did I have such a nightmare? Did it mean something? I shake my head of course not after all it was a dream and nothing more just a dream.


	3. Chapter two New Schedules

**I'm so, so sorry that it has been ages since I have updated this story of mine. But I have been very busy with my life thanks to college and coursework. It has been constant coursework, along with lots of assignments that have made sure that I hardly have time to have a chance to sit down and write a chapter on here for you guys so apologies for that. Some things have been quite shitty in college life. Also haven't got any internet connection at home at the minute. But I'll do my best to update this story as much as I can.**

**I don't think I'm really 100% satisfied with this chapter, but it is a chapter.**

**Thank you so much for your amazing reviews! They really mean a lot to me and help me to write and encourage me to continue with this story. So thank you, please keep them coming in and please tell me what you think of this chapter. **

Chapter Two

New Schedules

"Allie dinner is ready!" My mother shouted from downstairs. I responded quickly by shouting just as loudly.

"I'm coming!" I shouted before walking out of the room closing the door behind me. I made my way downstairs and entered the kitchen.

My mother stood at the black island in the center of the kitchen. She wore a light emerald green long-sleeved shirt, a pair of blue trousers and a pair of black shoes. Her dark brown hair almost black had been tied back in a tight-fitted bun. Her face was pale looking due to the fact that she had been doing a lot of nightshifts recently at the hospital.

"Allie do you want to get a drink for yourself?" She suggested.

I nodded before getting pit a clean glass from one of the cupboards in the kitchen placing it on the small island before opening the fridge and getting out the milk.

The kitchen wasn't very big to be honest, the walls were a light purple, and there were a few cupboards, a fridge, a dishwasher, a small black island and a small-rounded table.

"Allie do you want to sit down at the table?" My mother questioned me.

"Do you not need any help?" I asked her.

I took the time to notice that three plates had been set on the black island already. She was already putting some pasta on each plate while speaking to me.

"I'm sure, you go and sit down." She said.

I sat down on one of the chairs at the table before noticing my father entering the kitchen. He had taken off his black-leathered blazer and now only wore his white long-sleeved shirt, his black trousers and his black shoes.

He sat down on one of the chairs at the table beside me.

I didn't have to wait very long for my mother to set my plate down before me at the table before putting the other two plates down on the table.

"How was college today? Allie." My mother questioned me.

"It was okay thanks." I answered.

"That's good honey." She responded.

We ate our dinner in silence for a while at least until I decided to break it.

"I was wondering would it be okay if I could go to the cinema with Sarah." I asked my mum.

At first my parents looked at each other as if they were having a private conversation with each other without words.

"I suppose it would be okay, what day were you thinking about going to the cinema with her?" My mum replied.

"We have arranged to meet up at the cinema on Saturday, we were thinking about going to see the hobbit: desolation of smaug." I responded.

"What time were you thinking of going to see the cinema at?" My father threw me another question.

"We planned to meet each other at 7.00 pm outside the Riverside Cinema." I stated.

"I'm afraid you will have to reschedule the time." My mother told me.

"Why you're not busy are you?" I questioned.

"We have arranged to go out for dinner with Mr Thompson. It has been booked for all three of us to meet him and his son." She exclaimed.

"Why did you not tell me this earlier?" I urged.

"Allie we didn't tell you earlier because you never asked." My mother explained.

"Who is Mr Thompson?" I sighed.

"He is Aidan's father." She answered.

"Who is Aidan?" I questioned.

"He went to your school you'll know when you see him on Saturday." She said.

"I think I know who you mean. But why are we going out for dinner with strangers? You haven't even met Mr Thompson in person." I complained.

"Your father met him a few days ago last week I believe outside the bank." My mum remarked.

I turned towards my father as if I was seeking an answer from him and as if he knew what I was asking he nodded.

"Yes, I saw him last Friday outside the bank with his son Aidan." My father retorted.

"But why have you both arranged to have dinner with him?" I pushed them.

"You'll find out when we have dinner with them." My father answered this time.

"I won't have dinner with a bunch of strangers!" I raised my voice angered by this arrangement.

After I had raised my voice I immediately regretted it because my farther stood up from his chair and raised his voice just as loudly.

"You will join us for dinner on Saturday, the table has already been booked by Mr Thompson. You're going whether you like it or not. It has been decided." He shouted at me.

"Well I don't like it at all, I have never met Mr Thompson, his son used to bully me at school and now you're telling me I have to have dinner with a bunch of people that mean nothing to me!" I shouted again.

"We are your parents, you will show us some respect!" My father raised his voice again for the last time before storming out of the kitchen.

I stood there in the kitchen in silence behind my chair. I watched my mother walk over towards me pulling me into a hug.

"Allie you shouldn't have spoken to your father like that in such a manner. You know how he is when he loses his temper." My mum tried to comfort me.

"I do not to be forced to do something that I don't want to do, or to go somewhere that I don't want to go to." I complained.

"I know you don't want to go out for dinner on Saturday but perhaps you could consider this as an opportunity. Maybe you can still meet up with Sarah on Saturday just at a different time. Please Allie the table has already been booked and you won't be harassed by Aidan or by anyone. According to your father he is quite the gentleman actually." She explained.

Another sigh escaped my lips despite the fact that I didn't want to go out for dinner something told me that it was important that I did go out for dinner with my parents on Saturday night.

"I'll see if Sarah and I can reschedule." I noted.

"Thank you dear." She responded.

"Where will we be going for dinner?" I wanted to know.

"We will be going to a fancy restaurant called 'Charlie's Factory'." She stroked my cheeks.

"It sounds like it is a new restaurant from the way you have said it." I pointed out.

"It opened a few weeks ago, it isn't too far away from where I work actually." She smiled happily.

"I take it I will have to wear some fancy dress to this restaurant." I folded my arms.

"Allie please don't be like that. You know you can't wear whatever you want to a fancy restaurant." My mother made a point.

"I mightiest well go upstairs to call Sarah. Thank you for dinner it was lovely." I thanked her. I desperately wanted to say that it was lovely right up to the point where my father had ruined it.

But I knew better than to say that to my mother. I walked out of the kitchen and made my way upstairs again until I was in my bedroom again.

I closed the door behind me, I took out my mobile phone from one of my bag pockets and turned it on.

I pressed the contacts tab and decided to ring Sarah she picked up on the second beep.

"Hello babe." She greeted me.

"Hey Sarah." I greeted her back.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much really. I've just been told to reschedule my plans since my parents have already made plans of their own to take me out for dinner on Saturday night." I sighed once again.

"Can't you tell them that you don't want to go?" Sarah suggested.

"I tried doing that and it didn't work. They told me that I'm going whether I like it or not. Well my father told me that anyway." I stated.

"I guess this means we can't go to the cinema then on Saturday." She exclaimed.

"Can we not reschedule the time?" I asked.

"Bird I can't go to the cinema in the afternoon because my parents need my help and also my boyfriend is coming over at 3.00 pm. The only time that I am free is 7.00 pm." She informed me.

"I guess we will have to meet up on Sunday then." I gave up.

"Can't do that either babe, going over to see my granddad for most of the day on Sunday." She told me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Tell me who are you going out to have dinner with? Apart from your parents." She asked interested in the subject.

"We're having dinner with Mr Thompson and his son. He apparently attended our school." I answered.

"Who is his son?" She threw me another question.

"Aidan Thompson, he used to bully me at school." I exclaimed.

"Oh my god are you serious? I thought your parents didn't know the 'Thompsons.'?" She stretched out the surname. I sighed one more time before talking again.

"That's what I thought also but it seems like my father has already met Aidan and his father. Also apparently Aidan has changed, apparently he is now quite the gentleman." I heard her laugh once I had finished my sentence.

"Babe maybe he has. I guess you're going to have to wait and see. I wonder if anybody else will be there apart from him and his father." She said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well a few years ago, there was a rumour going around in our school that he had a brother, I don't know who started the rumour. Or who had passed it around." She stated.

"But if he had a brother, surely he would've gone to the same school as Aidan." I responded.

"Nobody knows, Aidan never commented on the rumour or even answered people's questions ever when they tried to find out if it was true or not. They never found out if he had a brother or not." She explained.

My curiosity had gotten the better of me and I soon found myself throwing questions at Sarah.

"Do you believe the rumour?" I asked her.

"I often thought about it, but I don't know if I believe it or not. The rumour soon stopped anyway and Aidan normally keeps to himself since he was always so quiet about his personal life." She explained.

"How do you know?" I motioned for her to continue on.

"Well I would often see some of the school girls trying to chat him up and I remembered one time I overheard one of the girls talking to him and I noticed that she was trying to ask him if he fancied anyone and he told her politely that he would rather keep that to himself. That gave me the impression that he was the quiet sort of guy." She stated.

"Really wow, but how did the rumour about his brother start off? What were people saying?" I asked.

"Well it started off with people saying that he had a brother but people never saw him, and people continued to gossip things around the school. You know the saying what goes around comes around." She said with as much enthusiasm that she could muster.

The saying was so true though, I despised gossip in a way unless it was coming from a best friend then I didn't mind it but if it was coming from anyone else like people like Hayley or teachers even then I hated it.

"I guess we'll never know if he has a brother or not." I told her.

"You could always ask him on Saturday, I'm sure he would tell you." She said jokingly.

"Very funny, I'm sure he'll tell me how large or how small his penis is too if I ask him." I joked back.

I didn't have to wait very long, it was only mere minutes until I heard Sarah burst out into fits of laughter nearly hurting my ear since it was so loud.

"Cheeky little bitch, I wouldn't ask him that." She chuckled.

"You know I wouldn't ask things like that." I chuckled along with her.

"I know you wouldn't bird." By this stage she had already calmed down.

"Do you think he really has changed since school?" I questioned her.

"I don't know bird, he probably has. Just wait and see when you see him on Saturday. You might actually enjoy talking to him." She remarked.

"Enjoy talking to Aidan? I don't think so. The guy is nothing but a pervert." I said.

"You'll never know. Anyway babe I'm going to go here. Love you." She said making me smile.

"I love you too, take care bye." I said before ending the call with her.

After I had ended the call with Sarah I plopped myself down upon the bed and rested my head against one of the pillows, I couldn't help but wonder if Aidan did have a brother. If he did have a brother what would he look like? Would he look like Aidan? What would his personality be like? Would he act like Aidan? I couldn't help but allow questions to circulate around in my mind.

I decided to take off my shoes and rest my feet upon the duvet only to climb into bed and pull the duvet cover over my chest and switch off the lights. But before I could close my eyes and even think of having a rest I heard my bedroom door open and my mother entered the bedroom.

"Allie honey what are you doing in bed?" She questioned me softly turning on the lights again.

"I just wanted to go for a nap." I admitted.

"Are you not feeling well?" She asked me.

"I'm fine, just tired mum." I yawned before covering my mouth.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" She asked another question.

"No thank you mum." I answered sleepily.

"Okay let me know if you need anything." She kissed my forehead switching off the lights and leaving my bedroom.

I nodded before allowing my eyes to close and allowed myself to fall into a deep slumber.

I found myself being absolutely bored to death, despite the fact that my eyes were closed I simply couldn't sleep as the flashes of that stupid dream had appeared once again but I decided that I wasn't having any of it.

I slowly opened my eyes after squirming around in my bed, I wasn't able to sleep at all.

Thoughts were spinning around in my head constantly, I slowly got up and turned back on one of the lights in my bedroom making my way towards one of my bedroom windows only to see that I had forgotten to pull the curtains over, they were still pulled back and it was pitch black outside now.

I found it impossible to tell how much time had passed since I had that conversation with Sarah on the phone, perhaps an hour maybe more I thought.

My thoughts were still on the conversation that I had, had with Sarah about the rumour was it really true? Or was it false? I couldn't decide. All I knew though was that when Saturday came, if Aidan was to give me trouble I would make sure to return the favour to him with pleasure.

No stars nor a moon in sight, I couldn't see but that didn't stop a smile from coming to my lips.

I really wanted to know if he had a brother or not and if he did I wouldn't mind trying to get to know him. Anyway anyone is better than Aidan right? Or at least I hoped that.

I stared out of my window continually that night just wondered and prayed that on Saturday night nobody would piss me off and if they did I wouldn't let them bring me down so easily.


	4. Chapter Three Our First Meeting

**I apologise to all readers and reviewers for not updating in such a long time. I have been extremely busy with college coursework, so busy I haven't managed to get a chance to update this story of mine. But thankfully I have managed to finish my course and my coursework so I should be free to write another chapter now.**

**Chapter Three**

** Our First Meeting**

_I gazed out of my bedroom window, staring out in the darkness I felt so bored. The week had dragged in quickly, too quickly in my opinion._

_Saturday had already arrived and I had not seen or heard from Sarah since Friday. Probably due to the fact that we had to cancel our meeting up schedule thanks to my two loving parents who had arranged to go out for dinner tonight._

_I heard my bedroom door open, my mother walked into the room only to tell me to hurry up and put something appropriate on for dinner._

_At the minute I was wearing a navy blue checker shirt, a black 'Breaking Benjamin' short-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of black leggings and a pair of slippers._

"_Mum do I really have to dress up in some sort of fancy dress?" I complained._

"_Yes Allie you do." My mother responded._

_I sighed distastefully before storming into my small dressing room and picked out a plain light pink strapless dress and a black cardigan to go with it,_

_I removed my tops and quickly lifted out a strapless bra from one of my top drawers. After removing the bra: that I had been wearing for most of the day, I soon replaced it with the strapless bra before putting on my strapless pink dress and my black cardigan before putting my other bra into the small wash basket that I kept in my bathroom._

_I stepped out of my bathroom only to notice what my mother was wearing. She was wearing a long blue cerulean dress with straps, a pair of silver pumps and a long-sleeved white cardigan._

_Her hair had been tied back into a tight fitted-bun. _

"_You look lovely mum." I complimented truthfully noticing the dark shade of red lipstick that covered her natural shade of lips._

"_Thank you dear, shall I do your makeup for you?" She offered._

"_No thank you, I don't want any makeup." I answered._

"_Allie you can't go out for dinner without any makeup on what would people think of you?" My mother started to give me one of her lectures._

"_I don't care what people think of me, they can say and think what they like about me. I don't care." I stated._

"_Allie at least let me put some mascara on for you." My mother insisted. _

_I eventually gave up sitting down on the bed in defeat only for my mum to fiddle around in her small makeup bag and take the black mascara out._

"_Look up honey." She instructed._

_I looked up towards the ceiling doing my best not to blink my eyes, as my mum started to put some mascara on to my eyelashes before going to my left eyelashes._

_After she had finished doing my eyelashes, I allowed her to put some of her red lipstick on to my lips. I thanked her before I watched her leave the room._

_After I had finished getting ready I heard my mother telling me to come down. I sighed I really didn't want to go out for dinner._

_I walked out of my bedroom and made my way downstairs and made my way into the kitchen only to see my parents at the back door._

_My father stood at the back door holding it open for me. I walked out thanking him before getting into his car and getting into one of the back seats. _

_The drive was long and boring to be honest due to the fact that there was nothing to talk about._

_It felt like hours, the journey I mean but sadly we had only been in the car for half an hour. When we had finally arrived in the car park we departed from the car and wandered around in the streets until we noticed a restaurant with big flashy lights and big bold letter words saying 'Welcome to Charlie's Restaurant' or something like that. In all honesty I wasn't really paying any real attention to the letters since my mind wasn't on the letters._

_I was more focused on whom I would be having dinner with._

_We entered the restaurant and it was pretty busy with many people waiting in their seats some couples chatting away to one another while waiting on their meal, some eating their dinner on their own and some just having drinks with one another._

_We didn't have to wait very long for one of the waiters to come up to us and greet us._

"_Welcome, may I help you with anything?" The waiter asked. He was attired in a white short-sleeved shirt with red stripes on it; he also had his own name badge on his shirt that had his name on it._

_Jackson was his name: he had light chestnut brown hair, emerald light green eyes: and pale skin. He was also quite lean and stood at the height of six ft one._

"_Yes we have a table booked under the name Thompson." My father explained. _

_I watched Jackson walk over towards a desk that had a large book with all of the bookings that had been made for tonight I assumed. He didn't take very long to grab menus for us and showed us to our table._

_When we arrived at our table there was already three men, one elderly man possibly in his mid fifties was sitting in the middle with two men that looked as if they were both in their early twenties._

_I sat down first near to one of the glass windows, I watched my mum sit down beside me and my father followed afterwards sitting down beside her._

"_Well is this your daughter?" The mid aged man asked. He was attired in a black jacket, a white long-sleeved shirt with gold cufflinks, a pair of black trousers, and a pair of black shoes. His hair was white, and his face was pale covered in winkles and long lines at the sides of his nose. _

_He must be a smoker __I thought._

_I took a look at the younger man that was sitting at the left-hand side, he had dirty blonde short hair, light blue eyes, pale skin and he must've been about six ft one. He wore a navy blue jacket, a white-long sleeved shirt, a pair of black trousers and a pair of black shoes._

_As for the other man that was sitting beside the elderly man on the right- hand side, he had light blonde hair, hazel light brown eyes, pale creamy skin, and he stood at the height of six ft five. He wore a black suit, a white long-sleeved shirt with silver cufflinks, a pair of black trousers and a pair of black shoes. I had a feeling though as if he was very muscular, because underneath his shirt, I was pretty sure I could see a six pack or an eight pack since it was quite visible through his shirt._

_It wasn't long until I noticed a large grin appearing on his red luminous lips, I found myself blushing since he had clearly noticed me staring at him in awe._

_I shook my head, really why did I have to stare at him? There was nothing special about him._

"_Yes this is our daughter Allie, Mr Thompson." My father's words brought me out of my trance._

"_How old are you child?" He asked me._

_Child! I am seventeen years old. I am a teenager not a child. Do you not know the difference?_

I thought but knew better than to say that.

"I am seventeen years old sir." I answered politely trying my best not to grit my teeth.

"When will you be eighteen?" He questioned me.

"I will be eighteen next month." I stated.

Before he was about to speak again, I decided to beat him to it.

"Sir sorry but which one of your sons is called Aidan?" I questioned him.

I almost regretted it because Mr Thompson soon made his fist show at the table. But instead of banging the table he growled out quietly.

"I will be the one to ask the questions, not you feline." He replied.

"May I introduce my son Aidan?" He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder the one that was sitting beside him on the left-hand side of him.

He wore a grin on his face before I heard him speaking to me.

"Oh someone doesn't look very happy." He teased me.

"Oh someone doesn't look as if they are getting enough attention I flirted slightly.

"Allie quit your flirting." My father warned me.

"Who is this handsome young man on your right?" My mother asked Mr Thompson.

"Oh don't worry about him; he's my bastard servant Damian." He patted Damian's shoulder.

I cannot believe the words that I am hearing; this man is so rude and arrogant. I do hope Damian isn't like him.

I noticed Damian folding his arms slightly and gazing out of one of the windows, who could blame him I would too if someone called me a bastard.

"Turn around and face the front boy!" Mr Thompson shouted.

Damian faced the front continuing to stare at me, why was he now staring at me? Did I have something on my face? I'm sure I didn't.

"I love your dress, you look lovely in it." Aidan decided to compliment me.

"Thank you." I thanked him.

"Want me to un-zip it for you?" He winked. Great he was teasing me again.

This night keeps getting better and better. Sarcasm, this night is the worse night ever.

"Maybe you could stop being such a show off" I continued flirting slightly.

"Maybe I would love to be a show off." He flirted.

"That's not appropriate, you can't say that to her." Damian barked out furiously.

Okay what is his problem? I do know how to defend myself so why is he getting annoyed at this when it wasn't pointed at him?

But then again I had to admit, he did have a point. It wasn't appropriate especially when we are in a public place. But I really didn't care what was appropriate and what wasn't. But then again I was seventeen so what could you expect?

"Oh really now are you jealous?" Aidan teased.

"You can't say that to me!" Damian growled out. Okay somebody is in a very bad mood.

"Oh somebody is on their period." Aidan joked.

"Shut up! Aidan play nicely and you bastard shut the fuck up!" Mr Thompson said before I got to witness him slapping Damian across the face.

I watched Damian rub his sore cheek that had turned red from the hard slap. I couldn't help but feel angry at the fact that he had received a slap from Mr Thompson. What sort of father was he? No parent should ever hit their children no matter what age they are. Not to mention in front of guests! But then again Damian was a servant. But for some odd reason, I felt as if Mr Thompson had lied to my mother because if Damian was really a servant then why was he here? Why had he dressed up so smartly? But then again I have no proof to say Damian was related to Aidan, perhaps they weren't perhaps he was just a servant. I didn't know.

"Now let's get down to business." Mr Thompson announced.

"Yes of course." My father agreed.

"Now I would like it if the wedding would take place in three weeks time." He exclaimed.

"With all due respect Mr Thompson we would like to be able to celebrate our daughter's birthday next month. Would it not be possible to postpone the wedding until after her eighteenth birthday?" My mother explained.

"Insolence Mr Jenkins you would do well to teach your wife to hold her tongue in another man's presence." Mr Thompson exclaimed.

"Please dear, please let me handle this." I heard my father ask my mother politely.

"Now as I was saying, I have changed my mind now it will be two weeks time that the wedding will take place." My eyes widened at that. Two weeks no way!

"Very well, two weeks is good enough for us and Allie." My father pissed me off at that stage.

"Has everyone forgotten that I am listening to this conversation and I have not had a saying in it? Or am I all of a sudden invisible and no longer existing here." I folded my arms unimpressed with everyone at this table.

"Allie you cannot say that." I heard Damian speaking again.

"Gee all of a sudden I have a new brother to tell me what I can and cannot say." I said sarcastically.

"Mind your attitude Allie." He told me off again.

"Hmm very good Damian, you certainly know how to handle this feline." He patted Damian on the shoulder.

"The name is Allie, not feline." I gritted my teeth.

"So what films do you like?" Aidan decided to try and ease the tension.

"All sorts apart from scary movies." I replied.

"Oh it is a scary movie, I'm afraid." He decided to say in one of those silly voices just to tease me again.

Honestly if I didn't know any better I would say he was doing this deliberately just to annoy me. I wish I could put a bucket over his head just to get him to stop teasing me. As for Damian I didn't know why he was continuing to look at me, did he have some sort of staring problem? I had to admit though, he was nice looking, actually very nice looking. His light hazel brown eyes were enhancing I couldn't explain why though.

He continued to smile showing off his pearly white teeth. In fact they were so white I could almost say that they looked as if he had bleached them. But then again I don't know if he does or not.

"So what kind of music do you like? Allie?" Aidan questioned me making me break all contact with Damian.

"All kinds except artists like Lady Gaga and shit like that." I said.

"Don't swear!" Aidan told me off this time.

"I can swear if I want to." I commented back.

"Allie you can't say that." Damian growled out.

"I agree with Damian you can't swear. After all Allie we did not bring you up to be rude." My mother reminded me.

"Can we please get back to the subject?" Mr Thompson butted in.

"Of course we can. Mr Thompson." My father sounded guilty.

"Now I would like it if the wedding would be held in the church near to where my home is." He exclaimed.

"And who will I be marrying?" I said frustrated with this conversation.

"You'll find out next week." He stated.

"I would prefer to be told now." I stated.

"You will find out next week." He demanded.

"What day?" I wanted to know.

"Friday, you will find out." He gritted out his teeth.

I disliked this man with a passion, on one hand Aidan was grinning at me, and then on the other hand Damian was staring at me with a bigger grin on his face. Seriously why do both of these men have to be so strange and yet so handsome? Aidan was sociable but there was something about Damian that I couldn't put my finger on.

Why was he staring at me with a huge grin on his face? Why was he rude towards me? But not in the same way as Mr Thompson was.

Was he really a servant? Something told me differently but I didn't know. He was very handsome though, in fact he was the most beautiful human being I had ever seen in my seventeen years of being alive.

"Why not today?" I asked.

"Allie: that is none of your business." Damian responded.

He was really pissing me off; in fact all three men were annoying me. I couldn't ask this, I couldn't ask that. Honestly it was as if I was in school and I had to act all grown up. This was awful. Thank goodness Damian wasn't related to me. Whoever I am to be married to, I hope it is not either one of these men especially Damian even if he is a gorgeous looking man.

I couldn't possibly like Damian. I mean fair enough both men are really handsome but to like them as in 'like, like' would just be wrong. There would be no way that I would be getting married to either one of them.

"I want to know now who I am getting married to." I banged my fists on the table.

"Allie where are your manners?" My mother shouted at me.

"Oh for fuck sake, shut up! You will find out soon." Mr Thompson shouted.

"I want to know now." I demanded.

"Shut up!" Mr Thompson banged his fists on the table this time.

"Hi there may I take your order?" A girl came over.

"My diet is ruined." My mother said out of the blue.

I was soon elbowed on my arm by my father; he did that when he was in a bad mood or when he was angry with me.

I made a face towards my dad before turning around only to see Damian rolling his eyes up at me. What is his problem now?

I cursed silently underneath my breath; I turned to face the waitress that had come over. She looked really pretty in my opinion; she had long red auburn hair tied back in a large ponytail, light emerald green eyes and pale skin. She stood at the height of five ft six. She wore nothing special, just her uniform. Her uniform actually looked nice. She wore a white- short sleeved buttoned up dress that rested at her knees. She also wore an orange apron, and had a name badge on her dress with her name on it.

Carissa was her name.

"Yes may I have a tiger beer? Please." I heard Aidan order.

"Sure: and you madam?" She asked me slightly blushing in the process.

"Am I'll have an apple juice? Please." I responded.

She smiled writing down the order before turning to Damian, only to blush even more when she made eye contact with him. Someone definitely has a crush on this male. I thought doing my best not to chuckle at my little conclusion.

"Hmm, I'll have an apple juice too." He said grinning cheekily.

He's such a copycat why couldn't he have ordered something different? How old is he anyway?

I shook the thought off from my mind, I didn't care how old he was, and he looked about twenty or twenty two even.

As if reading my mind, he started to rest his chin on one of his hands, before speaking to me again.

"Do you like apple juice?" Such: a random question. I thought

"Yes I like apple juice, do you?" I questioned him.

"I love apple juice." He answered truthfully.

When our drinks had finally arrived after five minutes of waiting, we ordered our food. But unlike some restaurants that are very good with the service, we ended up waiting for forty five minutes and still our food had not arrived yet.

"I wish they would hurry up with my god damn meal! My staff at home: are better than these brats of rats." Mr Thompson started to complain again.

"I'm sure it will be here soon." I said.

"Nobody told you to speak feline." He still continued to call me that.

"Mr Thompson, my name is Allie." I told him.

"Shut up!" He scolded at me.

I stayed silent why did I have to be here? I sighed before seeing Mr Thompson march over towards one of the waiters.

I was actually surprised that none of the waiters or waitresses had come over to keep it down or to ask us to leave due to all of the commotion that had been happening at our table.

Eventually all of us ended up leaving due to the fact that we didn't get any dinner. Perhaps it was because most of the waiters and waitresses were scared to come over. If that was the reason, then I couldn't really blame them but I was hungry.

As we left the restaurant I couldn't help but ask Mr Thompson one more time the question that needed answering.

"Please tell me who I will be marrying." I pleaded.

"This is the last time I am going to be saying this, you will find out next week." He barked.

I watched him leave with Aidan. But it wasn't long until I felt a hand pinching my neck; I turned around only to see Damian walk off.

"What was that for?" I questioned

He didn't answer; all he did was turn around to give me a cheeky grin.

For some odd reason, his hand had left a tingly feeling in my neck; it was as if he was trying to tell me something.

For all I knew, he could've been the man that I was supposed to marry. But who knows, I'm seventeen years old, far too young to be getting married.

But then again as I decided to stroke my neck I couldn't help but notice that it was warm, Damian must have really warm hands.

I couldn't help but smile faintly at that thought. I still couldn't help but wonder who I was going to marry. And what had started off to be the worst night of my life had turned into a night of curiosity, this was after all our first meeting and what could I say? This had been a meeting that I would never forget.


	5. Chapter Four Advice

** Chapter Four**

** Advice**

When we returned home that night after our first dinner with the Thompsons, well it didn't go as you would have imagined it. Instead of my father raising his voice at me, he gave me the silent treatment and that was even worse.

He wouldn't acknowledge or even speak to me at all. He must've been very angry with me.

As for my mother in the car she was the one that had to tell me off for my behaviour.

"Allie I am very disappointed in you. I brought you up to be polite and very lady-like not to be rude and ignorant, especially at the dinner table in front of other people." She exclaimed.

"But mother, Mr Thompson was annoying me, and so were Damian and Aidan they wouldn't leave me alone. They were both irritating in my opinion anyway." I replied.

"Allie Mr Thompson might've been very rude, but Damian and Aidan were just trying to be sociable and were trying to get to know you. If you ask me Damian and Aidan were very polite and very mature. You on the other hand could've behaved better. You were very rude and very immature at the dinner table. You could've tried to be polite especially towards Aidan." She explained crossing her arms over in annoyance.

I sighed when we had entered the house, I rambled up the stairs and walked towards my bedroom when I had finally entered my room I sealed the door behind me before getting changed into my pyjamas and climbing into my bedroom.

I pulled the duvet covers up towards my chest only to hear my mobile vibrate near one of my pillows.

I checked who was calling me and it was Sarah. I answered it only to hear her speak on the other line.

"Heya bird, did you miss me?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I missed you today, how are you?" I answered.

"I'm okay thanks, how did it go tonight with you and Aidan?" She questioned me.

"It was awful, his father is a mad man that doesn't know how to control his temper, and he brought a so called servant with him that was annoying the hell out of me tonight. He treated me as if I had been a naughty child that had done something wrong. It was just awful." I explained.

"Sounds like you had a fun time tonight." She said clearly getting the message.

"But the funny thing was, his so called servant didn't even look like a servant, he didn't even dress like a servant." I exclaimed.

"Hun I wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet, maybe he had been told to accompany Mr Thompson to the restaurant." She suggested.

"But Sarah isn't that what an usher would do?" I pointed out.

"Maybe yeah, but like I said, maybe there was an explanation for this." She exclaimed.

"Yeah I have to say though they are both really strange." I stated.

"Really, I bet they are: all men are chick." She chuckled.

"Well maybe all men are strange, but the two men were both really strange. I mean one of them was teasing me and grinning at me and the other one was just staring at me and telling me that I couldn't say this and I couldn't say that." I told her.

"Sounds like: they both like you chick." She responded.

"Like me? I don't think so. I don't like either of them." That made her chuckle loudly.

"What's so funny?" I wanted to know.

"Allie, you are funny. If you didn't like them, you wouldn't be talking so much about them to me." She continued to chuckle.

"Oh Sarah stop teasing me, I've already had enough teasing from Aidan tonight, I don't need you teasing me now as well." I folded my arms fed up with being teased.

"Sorry bird, let's change the subject." She suggested.

"Yeah I would like that." I replied.

"Did you hear about Hayley?" She brought her up.

"No what about her?" I said.

"There's a rumour going around saying she is pregnant with her boyfriend's child." She explained.

"Well if she is pregnant with her boyfriend's child then I don't have any sympathy for her. She was after all rude to us and still trips us up in college." I stated.

"That does sound kind of harsh Allie." Sarah surprised me with her comment.

"Since when do you feel any sympathy for that cow?" I covered my mouth so I could yawn.

She didn't answer instead she stayed silent.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay thanks. I'll let you go okay." She said before ending the call.

Well that was a strange call, I thought before turning my phone off to save the battery on it before turning off the lights and falling into a deep slumber.

The next morning was strange; I ended up waking up with a bad headache that I couldn't get rid of.

I continued to think about last night's events I know it was bad to dwell on passed events but I couldn't help it. Questions were still swimming around in my mind, and they wouldn't stop until they were satisfied with answers.

I probably wouldn't get any answers though, I sighed before getting dressed into a pair of dark blue trousers, a black short-sleeved top and pair of white sketchers. I left my hair down after I had given it a quick brush.

I really did feel like I wanted to go back to sleep again, I couldn't believe that it was Sunday; I kind of hated Sundays because it meant that tomorrow would be Monday. I was about to make my way downstairs until I heard my mobile vibrating.

I picked it up and checked who was calling me, it came up with a number that I was sure I didn't have in my list of contacts.

I answered it only to hear a man coughing on the other end of the line.

"Hello." I said quite shyly.

"Hello is this Miss Jenkins?" A man asked.

"If you are referring to Allie Jenkins, then yes this is Allie." I replied.

"Miss Jenkins, this is Joe I am the butler of Master Thompson, Mr Thompson; I believe you have already met him?" He explained.

"Yes I have met Mr Thompson why?" I asked again very shyly.

"He has requested that you come to his house tomorrow evening." He answered.

"Very well I shall bring my parents with me. At what time would you like us to be there at?" I questioned him.

"Oh no: he doesn't need to see your parents; it is just you he wants to see at 5.00 pm at his house." He responded.

"Okay why?" I questioned.

"He would like to see you tomorrow to discuss important matters."He stated.

"Okay sounds fun." I smiled.

"Okay enjoy the rest of your weekend Miss Jenkins." He said pleasantly.

"Goodbye Joe." I said before ending the call.

It didn't take me long though to realise that I had forgotten to ask for the house address since I didn't know where Mr Thompson lived.

It was only a few minutes until I heard my phone ringing again. It was a different number this time and I was sure this was yet another number that I didn't have in my contact list.

I answered it shyly.

"Hello." I greeted the person on the other line.

"Heya Allie, what's up?" I heard a young man speak, his voice sounded familiar.

"Who is this?" I avoided the question he had asked me.

"It's Aidan silly." He chuckled on the other end of the line.

"How did you get this number?" I wanted to know.

"Oh the genie gave me it." He teased me.

"Oh: really? Very funny, okay now who actually gave you my number?" I said.

"I just asked Joe what number he had dialled and he gave me the number so I could dial it on my phone." He answered.

"Oh okay, well I would appreciate it if you could delete my number, I'm hanging up now." I stated.

"Do you know where we live?" He questioned me reminding me that I needed to get the address off of him.

"No I don't. Can you please give me the address?" I responded.

"Sure 14 Elmo Gardens Sesame Street." He teased me.

"Oh come on be serious here." I pouted.

"24: Elswood Gardens in Emberwood Village." He replied.

"Thank you, now I'm hanging up." I said before ending the call.

I seriously wished that I didn't have to go to see Mr Thompson; it didn't sound fun to me at all despite the fact that I had told Joe that it did sound fun to me, I had lied just to be kind of course.

I walked downstairs noticing that my father and mother were sitting in one of the living rooms, they looked as if they had just recovered from some sort of argument or something.

When my father noticed me he gave me a faint smile and motioned for me to enter the living room.

I rambled into the living room sitting down on one of the sofas beside my mother.

"Did you sleep well? Allie." She asked me stroking my cheeks.

"Yes I slept well." I replied.

"That's good honey." My father stated.

"Why do you two look as if you've just had an argument? What's wrong?" I tried to find out some information.

I listened to my mother's sighing before I heard her speak.

"Allie we have to tell you something very important." She started.

"What is it?" Again my mother sighed forcing me to look at father for answers.

"Allie I take it you received a phone call from Mr Thompson's butler?" He suggested.

"Yes he rang me on my mobile number; I don't understand how he got my number though." I told him.

"He got your number because we gave your number to Mr Thompson so he could give it Joe in order to ring you today." He admitted.

"You did what? I don't want that horrible old man having my number!" I screeched out.

"We gave it to him for good reasons Allie." My mother stated.

"What were these good reasons?" I said doing my best not to snap.

"It's difficult to explain." My mother replied.

This time my father sighed before speaking again to me.

"Allie, you're going to be moving in with Mr Thompson and his family." He announced gently.

"What why?" I almost jumped off the sofa.

"Someone robbed the bank that I was working at and has stolen a dreadful amount of money from my bank account which I cannot afford to pay back right now. The bank will be closing down in a few days and I am having a great deal of trouble finding a new job at the minute to support our family." He tried to explain clearly.

"I don't care, I don't want to be sent away to live with that asshole." I complained.

"Mr Thompson has given me his word that he will look after you." He stated.

"I don't need looking after! I'm not a kid anymore. I don't want to live with them!" I screeched.

"Allie don't you raise your voice to me. You're going to be moving in with the Thompsons until you're married of course. Then you and your husband can decide where you both want to live. But until then you'll be living with Mr Thompson and his family." He exclaimed.

"Do you two not love me anymore? Is this why you both want to get rid of me so eagerly?" I folded my arms over my chest.

"Of course not honey. But Mr Thompson has promised your father that he will help us with our money problem if we promise to let you stay with him for a while. He feels that it will be a good way to get to know you better." My mother admitted.

_How sickening can this man be? _ I thought angrily before gritting my teeth together.

After a long argument, I decided to go back upstairs to my bedroom to pack my belongings. I couldn't believe that I was going to stay at Mr Thompson's house. It was strange I had never heard of Emberwood Village before, must've been quite a journey. I thought while I continued to pack for tomorrow.

After I had finished packing everything for tomorrow, I ended up resting on my bed before drifting off into a deep sleep.

_I stood outside a woodland area; it looked like some sort of forest. I ended up walking through the various parts of the forest as if I was going on a little adventure of my own. I stopped after a while of wandering through the forest and decided to climb up one of the trees only to sit down on one of the large strong branches. _

_I carried a book in one of my hands and decided to open it up so I could read it. However I didn't get very far in the book because before I was able to turn the page I noticed a boy of maybe eleven or twelve years old gazing at me. _

_He had dark brown short hair, dark brown eyes almost black and pale skin. He looked about five ft six; he wore a dark blue navy hoody, a white long-shirt underneath it, a pair of blue trousers and a pair of white sketchers._

_A smile had been plastered upon his red vibrant lips as if he knew something I didn't._

"_What is up with you?" I questioned him. _

"_Nothing I was just wondering why a pretty girl like you would be wasting her time reading silly books when you could be doing something useful." He replied._

"_Hmm I could be doing something useful like what?" I answered back._

"_Hmm like playing hide and seek with me." He winked at me._

"_I'm too old and mature to be playing games like that with a child like you. Being flirty doesn't work with me, and I'm too old for you. Find somebody your own age to flirt and to play with." I advised him._

"_You're no fun at all. Grownups are so boring." He muttered._

"_What is your name?" I asked since I didn't know him._

"_Daniel, but my friends call me Danny." He responded._

_He continued to make his smile even warmer by showing off his pearly white teeth. Seriously when will this kid cut it out?_

"_What's your name?" He questioned me._

"_Allie." I smiled at him._

"_Nice name." He complimented me._

"_Thank you; I really like your name too." I admitted._

"_Please, I really want to play hide and seek with you." He begged._

"_Okay I'll play with you, on one condition, it is only one game." I stated._

"_Okay I agree." He said climbing down the tree only to go and run off I assumed he was going to find a place to hide._

_I covered my eyes and began to count to one hundred to give him plenty of time to find a hiding spot in the forest._

I woke up slowly from my nap, well at least that wasn't a nightmare, but it was one strange dream.

I checked the time on my watch that I was wearing on my wrist; it was 8.00 pm an hour after my usual dinner time.

I sighed leaving my bedroom only to go downstairs and into the kitchen to try and find myself something to eat.

I opened the fridge to see a margarita pizza. I licked my lips in delight; I took it out before setting it down upon the small black island.

"Have you everything ready for tomorrow?" I heard my mother questioning me.

"Yes I do." I turned slightly to see that she was standing next to the small black island gazing at me lovingly.

"That's good honey. Honey you know your father and I never really wanted to agree to this arrangement, to be honest I wish you weren't going to live with this man, after last night's events." My mother admitted.

"If you ask me the man is very temperamental." I stated.

"Well honey just be on your best behaviour and do everything they tell you to do and you should be fine. Just make sure you have everything packed for tomorrow." My mother smiled at me.

I watched her put the pizza in the oven for me and turn it on to full heat. I took this time to notice what my mother was wearing. She was wearing a light vivid green short-sleeved dress that stop at her knees, and the sleeves stopped at her elbows. Her hair had been tied back in a bun and she had a black coat to keep her warm.

"Are you working tonight?" I questioned her.

"Yes I am Allie." She answered truthfully.

I sighed I wish she wasn't going to work especially on a Sunday night. Sometimes I thought she worked too hard.

She smiled warmly before walking out of the kitchen and leaving the house locking the door behind her.

After a while, I took out my pizza and began eating it savouring the taste of it.

After I had finished it I made my way back upstairs to my bedroom only to go into my dressing room and find a decent-sized suitcase in there. My dad must've put it there.

I sighed as I lifted the suitcase up with my hands and placed it on the edge of my bed opening it only to put all of my clothes that I had in my drawers and in my dressing room into the suitcase.

I really didn't want to go to live with this man not to mention with two boys living there as well.

Tomorrow would come all too soon I knew that much since it was already 11.00 and I still had to dump a few other things into my suitcase.

There was perfume and a few other things that meant a lot to me.

After sometime I had finally finished packing my suitcase. I was about to set my alarm on my mobile until I noticed a message.

_See you tomorrow sweetheart x_

I didn't recognise the number so I didn't bother to respond to whoever had sent the message.

But the thought of the message never really left my mind, I wonder who had sent the message maybe it was Aidan since he had my number but then again it could've been anyone.

Without thinking about it any further I set my alarm for 6.00 am so I would be able to get up early for tomorrow before putting the suitcase down on the bedroom floor before putting on my pyjamas and getting into the bed pulling my duvet covers over my chest only to drift off into a peaceful night sleep.

Still at the back of my mind I wonder what tomorrow would bring along with college and moving into a house with a pair of strangers.


	6. Chapter Five Welcome to Hell

**SURPRISE! YAY! I have finally managed to update this story of mine. I have had this chapter in my mind for quite some time now. You could say I've had it in my mind for months. I apologise in advance for not updating sooner I have been very busy with a Japanese course that I started doing after I had finished my performing arts course. But despite the fact that I have been enjoying the language since it is very interesting it comes with lots of revision that makes me very weary and exhausts me out. **

**Anyway this chapter may not be the best but I hope you will all enjoy it. All reviews will always be appreciated. I desperately need them! So please tell me what you think so I know whether or not to continue with this story of mine.**

**Chapter Five **

**Welcome to Hell**

Forwards and backwards, how many more times would I stir in my sleep? I thought before I fell out of my bed.

I groaned when the floor came into contact with my butt as I had landed on my butt on the brown-wooden- bedroom floor.

I rubbed my head before rubbing my eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. It was Monday and I wondered what the day would bring. I probably wouldn't learn anything new anyway. And like all teenagers I hated Mondays.

I was about to turn towards the bed that I had fallen out of until my eyes landed upon a suitcase that was sitting on my bedroom floor next to my chest of drawers.

Then reality had hit me, like a bolt of lightning. Today was the day that I was going to be moving in with Mr Thompson and his family. I groaned in annoyance as the realisation had come back to haunt me. I had packed nearly everything that I had needed and was precious to me last night into that suitcase that was now resting upon the wooden-brown floor.

If only the bank wasn't shutting down and if only someone hadn't robbed my father's bank account then I wouldn't be in this situation right now.

I slowly got off of the floor and sighed when I heard my alarm on my mobile going off. When I turned it off I wasted no time and rambled into the bathroom undressing myself only to have a quick shower.

The hot water that cascaded down my skin was relaxing. After five or ten minutes I turned the shower off and draped myself in a warm towel that had been on the rail. I brushed my teeth quickly and wandered back towards my bedroom only to get attired into a plain-white-short-sleeved top, a dark-green-checker-shirt, a pair of dark-blue-trousers and a pair of black shoes.

I quickly brushed my hair and didn't bother to do anything with it. I just decided to leave it down.

It wasn't long until I noticed the bed that I had fallen out of this morning, and the horrible realisation had struck me once again. Last night, had been the very last time that I would have slept in the bed that I had grown up sleeping in and getting out of in.

I couldn't believe how dark it was outside this morning after I had taken the liberty of pulling back the curtains and gazing at the black sky that was as black as bleak.

I quickly grabbed my college bag putting it on to my back and grabbed the handle of the suitcase that held all of my belongings inside.

It was strange though, normally my mother would've walked into my room to wake me up even if I had set the alarm on my mobile to get me up at 6.00 am. Even if she had been on nightshifts, she would always wake me up in the mornings no matter what.

I rambled out of my old bedroom after taking one last glance at it.

Questions started to swim through my mind would I have to say goodbye to Sarah? I hope that wouldn't be the case. I hoped that if I moved into the home of a man that I already had a massive dislike for that I wouldn't have to say goodbye to anyone that I was friends with.

A sigh left my lips as I ambled down through the hallway until I had reached my parents' bedroom that was at the other end of the corridor.

The bedroom had been made up carefully and neatly, and neither of my parents were there in the bedroom so I assumed that they must've been downstairs.

After closing the bedroom door quietly I carried my suitcase in my arms carefully as I made my way down the stairs until I had reached the bottom of the staircase.

Once again, I grabbed the handle of the suitcase and started to pull it until I had entered the kitchen. No smell of pancakes filled my nostrils, but then again I guess you couldn't have pancakes every day in the morning.

I stopped as I had entered the kitchen. I saw my mother and my father sitting opposite each other like they had always had.

My mother looked very pale with huge bags underneath her weary eyes, she looked as if she had been weeping quite a bit and she was still in her uniform that she had worn last night to work.

"What's wrong? Mum." I questioned her softly.

"Nothing dear, I just wish you weren't leaving that is all." She said as I enveloped her in a hug. But somehow I got the feeling that she wasn't telling me something. As if she was hiding something from me.

"Allie, I'll take you to college." My father told me.

I nodded in understanding before sitting down at the table and eating the toast that had been placed on a plate on the table for me.

I ate it quickly before giving my mum one last hug and letting my dad take my suitcase and my bag off of me so he could put them both inside the car.

After saying goodbye to my mum I walked out of the back door and got into the front passenger's seat I looked back at the house that I had spent my seventeen years in. And now I would be leaving it probably for good.

The whole situation was too much to take in, at one minute my life was normal and now it was going to completely change. For good or for worse I didn't know and I couldn't tell but my best guess is that it was going to change for the worst.

Why did I have to marry a complete stranger? All because of someone robbing my dad's bank account.

Well if you ask me whoever robbed my dad of his money should go to hell because they have made our lives go down the drain.

For a few minutes the drive was quiet until I decided to break the silence.

"Dad must I really have an arranged marriage with a complete stranger?" I questioned doing my best not to sound desperate.

"Yes you must marry the person that you are going to marry but I promise you Allie, it won't be a complete stranger." He responded.

Cocking an eyebrow at my father's response I couldn't help but let the curiosity build up inside of me.

"Who is it? Who will I be marrying?" I urged him.

"I can't tell you that Allie. You'll find out on Friday." He admitted looking very weary.

"Why not? It's so frustrating. I shouldn't have to move into a house that is owned by a repulsive man that doesn't care if he hurts others or not." I complained.

"This is hard for me too Allie, your mother and I don't want to hand you over to Mr Thompson but we have no choice. And he has given me his word that he will not lay a finger on you even if he loses his temper with you." My father assured me giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"But it's not fair." I stated.

"I know it isn't but we have no other option." He explained gently.

I sighed deeply there was no point in arguing over the subject since it would be pointless. And before I knew it we had reached the entrance of my college.

The expression that had been plastered over my father's pale visage had given me the feeling that we probably wouldn't see each other again for a very long time and it saddened me in a way to see him in such an emotional wreck. Never in my life had I thought that I would live to see the day that my father would be depressed by my absence.

However, he managed to hold back his tears that I could just picture wanting to slip from his eyes that were threatening to swallow up with water.

"Good girl." He sighed deeply before embracing me in a tight hug and stroking my back tenderly.

"I don't want to go." I blurted out before allowing some tears to fall down on to my father's shoulder. Sobbing quietly while he was patting my back with care.

"Now, now no tears. You cannot cry Allie, you must be strong. You must be strong." He said the last few words with emotion that told me he was fighting back his tears and it was hard for him to do so.

"I don't want to leave you and mum, I love you daddy." I continued to sob quietly until I found them quietening down as my father started to hum a tune that sounded familiar to me but I couldn't place it.

"I know you do honey. But listen to me. Your mother and I never would give you up. We're doing this because we love you. Please if you won't do this for your sake then do it for us. Do it because you love us. Just as your mother and I love you." He decided to break the hug only to wipe a tear away that had started to run down my cheek without me noticing it.

I listened quietly. I nodded in response to my father's statement while considering my next few words carefully knowing that these words would probably be my last words that I would be saying to my father.

"Can I visit you and mama?" I questioned carefully.

"I'm afraid that will be up to Mr Thompson. But you may write or ring us if you can find the time." He answered.

"I love you daddy." I repeated those words again.

"I love you too my daughter." He said stroking my cheeks tenderly.

"Promise me I won't lose you." I pleaded doing my best not to break down into tears once again.

"You will and could never lose either of us Allie, it will only be for a little while. This isn't goodbye forever. You will always be in our hearts." He hugged me once again tightly as if he didn't want to let me go.

"And you will always be in mine." I exclaimed truthfully.

After I had said that, we ended up breaking away from each other and I couldn't help but ask him one more question that involved the suitcase that I had packed last night.

"What about the suitcase? Do I take it with me?" I asked trying not to sniffle.

"No preparations have already been made." He informed me.

"However, you will need your college bag." He said getting out of the car and opening one of the passenger's doors to the backseat and pulled out my college bag before closing one of the back-doors and handed it to me as he got back into the driver's seat and closed the door after him.

"Have a good day Allie, I love you." He said warmly.

"I love you too." I leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek before holding my college bag tightly and was about to open the door until I felt my father's hand touching one of my shoulders. I turned to face him once again.

"Never forget Allie, you will always be in our hearts." He stroked my face one last time.

"I will always love you and mum no matter what." I admitted before hearing him say goodbye to me.

I did my best not to sniffle as I got out of my father's car one last time and waved goodbye to my father that I probably wouldn't see ever again.

Today was going to be awful, I just knew it as I wandered into college. I felt as if someone was watching me as I made my way up the stairs and made my way to my maths class. I apologised to the tutor for being slightly late and sat down in my usual seat in class on my own.

Mr Barkley was giving Sarah grief because she had done her work wrongly. When I had been given some maths work to do, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Sarah, I didn't know whether or not I had been given the same sheet or not but I assumed that I had been given the same sheet. Since normally Mr Barkley would give everyone the same sheet.

The maths sums were very difficult especially the division ones. I could hardly answer them at all. I could only do the multiplication, adding and subtraction ones.

"Well Allie, I expected better from you. I thought you wouldn't have any trouble at all with division." Mr Barkley said, disappointment lingering in his harsh tone of voice.

"No-one is perfect at everything." I muttered as he was about to walk away towards another person.

"Did you say something Allie? If you did say something would you care to share it with class?" He managed to irritate me.

"Yes I did say something. I said that no-one is perfect but I don't think people like you would understand that. Mr Barkley you expect everyone here to be perfect at these stupid fucking sums and yet you can't accept the fact that some people in this class find some of these sums difficult. You treat us like animals. You're nothing but a fucking moron!" I snapped out.

"Detention Allie Jenkins! Get out of my class right now!" He demanded.

"Gladly Mr Barkley." I retorted.

Mr Barkley's shouting caught the attention of most of the students and I couldn't help but notice that Sarah was smiling whether or not it was at the fact that Mr Barkley and I had just had a massive debate with each other I didn't know. It probably was because of that but I also noticed that Hayley was wearing that preposterous smirk upon her pale-perfect features.

Everything recently had just made me snap, everything had happened so quickly and my life was now all over the place.

I left the maths classroom and headed towards the detention room but was told to go to the headmistress's office since there were no spaces left in the detention room.

The headmistress was known as Miss Larson, she was a very strict woman that had a plump figure, and her face was red and rounded. As I made my way towards her office that had a labelled embroidered upon the door with the words 'Headmistress's Office' I couldn't help but cringe at the words.

I knocked on the door three times until I heard her telling me to come in with a sharp tone.

This day was definitely not the best. I entered the room and closed the door behind me carefully. I could see her sitting at her desk that could be tidier if I am being honest here. It was full of papers that were all over the place.

The ceiling and the walls were porcelain, the floor was a golden-yellowish-brown colour that had a cerulean blue rug on the floor that was at the front of the door in the office.

Miss Larson had her hair tied back in tight-fitted bun, her hair was black with some bits of grey in it. She was a woman in her mid-forties I guessed. She had a pair of dark-blue eyes that often made me feel as if they held nothing but pure coldness and bitterness in them and that often made me shiver or I should say everyone shiver since everyone was afraid of her.

She wore a dark green cardigan with a dark-blue-long-sleeved dress, and a pair of black shoes. Her face was pale with wrinkles on it and she had a few lines on her visage. It actually made me wonder if she was a smoker, she probably was.

I ambled up towards her desk in front of me and stood there until I saw her averting her gaze from her computer to me. Her computer sat at the right-hand side of her desk along with her papers.

"So what brings you to the office? Miss Jenkins." She spat out spitefully.

"Got detention for snapping at Mr Barkley." I muttered.

"Speak up! Don't mutter when speaking to me." She shouted at me.

"I got detention for snapping at Mr Barkley." I spoke up just as loudly as she had.

Once I had spoken she made a sort of 'Hmm' sound in disappointment I guessed before speaking again to me.

"Well I'm very disappointed in you I wonder what your father will do once he hears about this sort of behaviour coming from his own daughter." She just made me feel more and more irritated I couldn't stand the woman.

"My father won't be saying anything to me." I snapped at her.

"Oh really so has your father gone soft on you? Pitiful man." I heard her say I was about to protest until I heard three loud knocks on the door.

"Don't you dare say a word against my father!" I told her off.

"Well that means you will be sitting here until 5.00 pm missy. You can wait an extra hour after home time can't you?" She mocked me.

I groaned sitting down in one of the brown-wooden seats in the room putting my bag down on the floor angrily.

"Are you huffing? Miss Jenkins." She continued to mock me.

"No." I gritted my teeth in response.

"Good." She smirked and I so wanted to slap it off of her.

I sat in silence before getting out my notebook from my college bag and started to write a poem in it.

_Do not be gentle, do not be shamed by the wickedness that may be plagued by those who may dislike or hate you._

_Fallen tears may leave your eyes with one last goodbye as you cry._

_Snaps and debates may be shared with bitterness and hate as you feel nothing but emptiness inside._

_Traps are quick and so are tricks. _

_Carry me home, take me away and never leave me alone._

_As one looks at you with love and care, another may gaze at you with nothing but hate from all the mistakes that you have made. _

_Accept your enemies, love them as much as you love your friends. _

_Never show fear, never show shyness._

_Never hide away as you despair before you hear one single prayer._

_Pretty and popular may not be the same, so do not be ashamed. _

I was about to write more until I noticed that it was 4.00 pm, and I couldn't help but sigh until I heard the door squeaking slightly. Another thing also caught my eye, Miss Larson who had been mocking me earlier had now fallen asleep in her chair. _Some professional bitchy headmistress she is._ I thought before looking at the door to see Sarah taking a small-sneak-a-peak through the room.

"Allie!" She managed to say in a whisper just loud enough for me to hear.

Nodding I picked up my notebook, and bag carrying them carefully and tip-toeing almost towards the door so I wouldn't wake up the bitchy headmistress.

As I left the room Sarah closed the door as quietly as possible before speaking to me quietly.

"Why were you in there? I thought you were supposed to be in detention." She stated.

"Seems that there weren't enough spaces available in the detention room." I answered.

"What's wrong?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Nothing family problems." I said not wanting to talk about the whole subject.

"Ah that sucks. Well want to get a lift home with me? You could stay overnight." She offered.

"It's okay. I'll be fine, thank you for offering though." I thanked her smiling warmly towards her.

I couldn't possibly tell her that I was going to be moving into Aidan's house. What would she think of me? I know that this was wrong of me. But it just didn't feel right to tell her what had exactly happened not now anyway.

We walked towards the exit of the college and hugged each other before Sarah said goodbye and departed from the college leaving me alone.

I sighed heavily before I noticed a man waving at me in the parking lot motioning me to come over.

In the past my father and mother had taught me to never speak to strangers. I continued to stand at the exit of the college until I noticed the man that had previously waved at me, coming over towards me.

He was attired in a black suit, a white waistcoat, a pair of black trousers and a pair of black shoes. He was probably about six ft. one. His eyes were a dark brown and he had black-tousled short hair. His skin was pale but not as pale as mine.

He stopped in front of me giving me a faint smile before speaking to me.

"Are you Miss Jenkins?" He questioned me.

"Yes I'm Allie." I responded.

"I'm Joe, I'm Mr Thompson's butler. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Jenkins. Come we mustn't be late for your arrival at your new home." He said taking me gently by the hand and leading me towards a black limo. _Oh my god he is rich! He is bloody rich!_ I thought as he opened the passenger door for me allowing me to get in and to put on my seatbelt.

I watched him walk over towards the other side of the car and got into the driver's seat before starting the engine and reversing the car out of the parking lot before driving out of it.

"This is Mr Thompson's car, since I'm his butler. I have to drive it." He looked at me as if he had known what I had been thinking.

_Okay then the man that I dislike the most is filthy rich then!_ I sighed deeply.

"How far away is Mr Thompson's home?" I finally decided to make a conversation with Joe.

"Not too far away." He answered abruptly.

I decided not to speak after that as I found myself leaning my head against the glass window out of complete boredom until I found myself drifting off into a deep slumber away from the drive that seemed rather long to me.

_I was in the forest again. I was sitting on the same strong large branch reading my book, I had just put my book down after seeing the young boy climb down the tree and run off somewhere in the forest to find a place to hide I assumed as I started to count to one hundred. _

_After I had reached one hundred I decided to descend from the tree and walk through the woodland area. With every step that I took, the shade of the sky would become darker and it worried me slightly. _

_The cold air that I was inhaling in and exhaling out was getting colder and colder by the minute. As I continued to walk through the forest I continued to look around at my surroundings searching for Danny. _

_However, it was strange. As I wandered through various parts of the woods I soon stopped as I noticed my vision started to get slightly blurry but luckily I could still see what was in front of me. _

_There were at least two or three figures standing in the middle of the forest in front of me in the distance, I tried calling out to them but somehow I couldn't find my voice, no words would come out at all._

_I found myself staring at the two women that were in the distance, one was draped in a black long-sleeved-frock with a black veil over her head. I couldn't quite see her face due to the veil that covered it well. _

_The other woman seemed to be pushing a buggy but stopped in front of the woman in the black dress. _

_My vision was blurry, so I couldn't make out the other woman's face either. But somehow I found myself feeling as if I was shrinking down to a lower level, and then I noticed a boy. He was holding hands with the woman who had been draped in the black-long-sleeved dress. _

_It couldn't possibly be Danny could it? I wondered as I noticed him walking over towards the buggy that the other woman was holding. _

_After that everything had gone black and I couldn't see a thing. _

I woke up only to hear Joe's voice speaking to me.

"We're here Miss Jenkins." He announced as I rubbed my eyes only to take in my new surroundings.

We had driven through large-black iron gates that looked rather creepy with the crows sitting on top of them thankfully they weren't making a sound.

There was a long driveway in front of us, as we continued to drive straight on. I couldn't help but notice how misty it was or perhaps it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. As the mist cleared a large black mansion came into the view and my eyes widened like saucers.

It was huge! There was white gravel that we were now driving on and when we came to a stop in front of the entrance of the house I couldn't help but notice some steps in front of the entrance of the house and three people standing on the very top steps watching the car stopping at the house.

I couldn't help but cover my mouth as I yawned and stretched out my arms.

Joe wasted no time and got out of the car only to open the passenger door for me and allowed me to take off my seatbelt and take hold of my college bag.

"Please let me take your college bag for you Miss." Joe offered kindly.

"It's okay I can carry it myself. But thank you for offering." I answered.

"Madam, I have to take your bag because I have to take it upstairs to your new bedroom." He told me and I got the impression that if I were to refuse then he would get into trouble or something.

I handed him my bag and he thanked me before I heard Mr Thompson's voice roar out.

"Ah welcome foolish mortal. Come in." I heard him say which made me wonder if he was drunk or not since he used the word 'mortal.'

I walked up the steps only to see the two boys staring at me with grins on their faces.

Aidan and Damian were both standing on either side of the entrance to the grand place that I was going to be living in.

Aidan wore a white-long-sleeved-shirt with a dark-green jumper over it, a pair of light-blue jeans and a pair of black shoes.

On the other hand Damian was wearing a white-long-sleeved shirt, a dark-blue-long-sleeved jumper over it, a pair of black trousers and a pair of black shoes.

As I ambled up the steps with Joe beside me I noticed their grins getting broader by the minute.

"Do you two have some sort of staring problem?" I questioned them both.

"Aw and I thought I was going to get a 'nice to see you' or 'I have missed you so much' but instead Miss Barbie is in a bad mood." Aidan teased me.

"My name is Allie, not Barbie plus I don't have blonde hair. Idiot." I remarked.

"Hello Allie." Damian greeted me.

"Hello Damian." I greeted him back.

"Aw Miss Barbie is favouring someone over me already." Aidan continued to tease me.

"Will you shut up already?" I started to get pissed off.

"You really have to work on your maturity." Damian told me.

"Oh shut up and before any of you ask me if I like you, the answer is no I both hate you." I marched inside.

"Why are you so fucking slow? Missy." I heard Mr Thompson complain in irritation.

"I don't know probably because Mr Dumb and Dumber outside there were annoying me and wouldn't let me inside the house." I replied as I took in the new area that I was in.

The large hall had a deer-head on one of the walls which I found rather uncomfortable with looking at.

I averted my gaze back towards Mr Thompson whom was standing in one of the living rooms, he stood next to the large fireplace where a magnificent fire had been lit.

"Well how was the trip here?" He questioned me firmly.

"It was fine but I slept through most of it." I admitted.

"Hmm good." He muttered underneath his breath.

I watched him sit down on one of the seats in the room and told me to take a seat.

I sat down on one of the sofas waiting for him to speak to me since I thought I couldn't speak without getting told off by him.

"Now as you know, this is now your home. You are under my roof now and you will be getting married in two weeks. So this is how it is going to work. When I give you an order or an instruction you will do it without any questions, you may look around the house but no going to the east wing or going to my study without my personal consent first. If you disobey me without a doubt you will be punished and I mean it. No pestering Joe or any other members of staff that work in this household unless it is for a good enough reason. Lastly but not least no sending letters or making phone calls without informing me first and above all no leaving the house to go anywhere else apart from the gardens." He explained harshly.

"What about my parents' sir surely I don't need your permission to ring them or write to them? May I go to visit them?" I stated.

"Silence! You may not go to visit them however you may write to them but no phone calls unless you are using your own mobile phone and if it needs topped up don't come whinnying to me about it sort it out yourself. Now there is also the matter of your marriage. When you marry your future husband it will be his responsibility to decide whether or not you move out of here with him and if you do then don't come asking me for money." He started to annoy me.

"I don't want to marry anyone and I will not marry anyone." I shouted.

"Take care child or I shall have you restrained." He warned me.

"You just try." I challenged.

However despite the fact that I had challenged him it was almost regrettable because he had called Damian and Aidan into the living room and had ordered them to take me to my room and to make sure I wouldn't go anywhere.

"I'd rather go to hell then go to a stupid pathetic room!" I boomed.

"Well maybe that can be arranged because you're in Hell now missy. Welcome to Hell!" He boomed back while I tried to fight off Aidan and Damian. I started to kick Aidan where it would hurt making him bend down on the floor.

"For god's sake shut up!" I heard Damian mutter before hoisting me up in his arms carrying me in bridal style.

I started to struggle within his grasp, he held my feet tightly so I wouldn't be able to use them as he took me up the large staircase in the hallway. When he was carrying me up the stairs I could hear Mr Thompson ordering him to lock me in my bedroom and that worried me but it didn't stop me from trying to fight Damian off.

My feet might've been bounded by one of his hands but my hands were still free so I decided to use those hitting him in all the places that I could think of but he behaved as if they weren't affecting him at all. He behaved as if they were nothing but mosquito bites.

"Let me go you filthy brute!" I screeched.

"Hey would you like to be punched?" He growled which kind of made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You wouldn't, would you?" I croaked out.

"Unless you want to be locked in your room I suggest you pipe down." He warned me.

But somehow I didn't think he was threatening me, he was just trying to give me some advice.

"I don't want this! Let me go now!" I could be loud when I wanted to be at times.

He caught me by surprise when his free hand grabbed my two hands and I struggled to get them free out of his grasp, they wouldn't budge not even an inch. Which made me wonder how strong he actually was.

"You will be quiet or you will be punched it is your choice." He warned me once again before throwing me over one of his shoulders before he walked down one of the corridors and stopped in front of a door that was at the end of the corridor on the left-hand side.

I looked around and couldn't see the living room anymore, I must've spent so much time arguing and fighting off Damian that I had not noticed that we were on another floor and not on the first floor.

We must've been on the third or maybe a second floor? I guessed silently before hearing a door opening.

As we entered a room I started to bang on Damian's back.

"Hey behave you!" He told me.

"Let me go what do you think you are doing? Bastard!" I growled.

"I believe I am leaving you in my room until you settle down!" He shouted at me.

"What! I don't want to be in this room it is filthy and dirty just like you!" I shouted back.

Before I knew it, he had dropped me on the floor and had started walking towards the door again.

"I guess you are no different from the others. You're nothing just a stupid human being that needs to grow up!" He shouted again.

"You can talk you haven't been forced to leave your family all because of a robbery! I would rather die in here than sleep in here!" I raised my voice.

"Shut up! Silly girl." He raised his voice even more.

"I hate you so much!" I said meaning every word of it.

"I hate you too sweetheart!" He admitted.

"Oh I do love a good Barbie fight." I noticed Aidan coming into the room with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Oh leave me alone pathetic worm." I retorted.

"Aw don't be so mean to me now." He pretended to be hurt by my words.

"Leave my room now mongrel." Damian warned him before pushing him out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

I was left in pure darkness, where I couldn't see anything apart from the bed that I ended up throwing myself on sobbing.

_Why did this have to happen to me? Why were they all so cruel towards me? In that moment I knew, I not only had a massive dislike for Mr Thompson but for Damian too. I hated him, I hated him! That's all I knew and I would hate him for the rest of my days here._ I told myself as I wept on the large-king-sized- bed praying that I wouldn't marry either of these boys because I hated them both with a passion and that was that.

**Okay guys so this is probably my longest chapter so far with 12 pages to be exact lol. I worked really, really hard on this chapter so please review! And tell me what you think as those reviews will help me know if I should continue or stop with this story. Oh just one question who do you guys think between the two of the boys will or should be Allie's husband and why? Xx Also this chapter was inspired by a dream that I had a few nights ago and I just had to write it. However, I changed the ending of it lol. I know I'm bad and mean XD anyway tell me who should be her husband and why as it will help me with this story. I would love to read your reviews so get voting people! Hehe see you soon xx**

**Love you lots, **

**UnforgettableHearts xx**


	7. Chapter Six Marriage Trick

**OMG I thought people weren't reading this story of mine and had lost interest in it. Thank you so much Oshawhat for your heart-warming and amazing review! It meant the world to me. This chapter is dedicated to you and I promise you will certainly be seeing a lot more of Danny in this chapter hehe.**

**Chapter Six**

**The Marriage Trick**

_The light shimmered through the forest as I wandered through the woodland area once again. Carrying a book in one hand, and my college bag in the other. After a while of walking my feet became sore and I found myself sitting down on one of the low branches on one of the large oak trees in the forest._

_The silence was blissful, I know women like me shouldn't go into the woods alone but still something had lured me into the woods, I couldn't explain it though. I just felt the need to go inside as if I had been expected here._

_A smile came to my lips as I had resumed to the page that I had left off with the last time. However, once again I found myself being disrupted by some sort of noise that had without a doubt disturbed the silence that I had been enjoying in the forest._

_Footsteps could be heard coming from some of the bushes in the distance on the right-hand side. Swallowing back a dry lump in my throat, I wrapped my hands around the tree branch that I was sitting on._

_My breathing became heavier and quicker with every noise that I could hear, the footsteps were coming closer making me close my eyes in fear of what or whom was coming towards my direction._

_I made my grip on the branch tighter before I realised that the footsteps had stopped but despite that I still refused to open my eyes._

"_Do you always close your eyes when you're afraid?" I heard a voice question me._

_I nodded still keeping my eyes sealed._

"_Well that isn't very brave for a woman of your age, Miss Allie." Then I recognised the voice._

"_Danny." I opened my eyes slowly only to turn around and notice that he was sitting in front of me._

"_That's much better, I prefer talking to you with your eyes open, and you look stupid with them sealed." He remarked as if he was being somewhat clever._

"_Oh is that so? I could say the same to you." I replied._

"_That's not a very good statement for a girl that had her eyes closed just a few minutes ago." He responded._

"_Well what would you do if you were afraid? If you had heard something or someone moving within the forest?" I questioned him._

"_I would listen carefully to the sound, keep my eyes open and be prepared for what or for whom was to come." He watched me carefully._

_He reminded me of someone but I didn't know whom, I couldn't put my finger on it. His dark eyes were enchanting, and for a young lad he was very intelligent._

"_Oh thank you for the compliment." He brought me out of my thoughts as he chuckled._

"_I didn't give you one." I told him._

"_Gee you have a lot to learn, you don't always need words to give someone a compliment Allie." He moved slightly closer towards me._

"_Sorry, I just feel slightly down at the minute." I admitted. _

"_And what's the reason for that?" He threw me another question._

"_None of your concern Danny." I replied._

"_Allie if you didn't want me to know then you wouldn't have told me that you are unhappy. And you wouldn't have bothered your ass to come here." He told me._

"_Whoever raised you up should've taught you not to use that word. Ass is not very appropriate you know." I pointed out._

"_Well you can talk, your language isn't the best either now, is it? Miss Allie." He teased me slightly._

"_That's different I'm an adult I can say whatever I want." I made another point._

"_Oh yes indeed you are an adult, but how mature are you really? I don't see you showing much maturity." He raised a brow._

"_And what is that meant to mean?" I folded my arms._

"_Gee I really do not like grownups sometimes, they always act as if they know everything. As if they know every answer to everything when really they don't. The truth is they have problems of their own so they just take it out on others and treat kids as if we know nothing of the world and they claim that they do. Clearly they are mistaken because I'm sitting with a girl right now who is meant to be mature and yet here you are doing nothing but stating how unhappy you are and acting as if you are very smart, when clearly you are not." He exclaimed bluntly._

"_For a twelve year old boy, you have one big mouth." I did my best not to snap at him._

"_You really should work on your maturity Allie, I'm much older than I look." He grinned._

"_Oh really, then tell me how old are you really?" I motioned for him to tell me how old he was._

"_Ah, be careful for what you wish for my dear." He gave me a broad grin at that stage._

"_I am always careful." I rolled up my eyes at that stage._

"_Really, then tell me this how come you're unhappy? Not to mention wearing a foul look on your face, don't you know if you continue to look like that it will give you wrinkles when you get older?" He really was being a smart ass._

"_Oh okay, well tell me how would you feel if you were forced into an arranged marriage to a person that you didn't know? But according to my father it will not be a stranger. How would you feel?" I gave up throwing my hands up in the air in surrender._

"_Oh calm down. Yeah at first I would feel annoyed but I would learn in time to accept the situation and if it was to make someone happy then I would just do my best to please them even if it was something that I didn't want in the first place." He answered truthfully._

_I had to admit, whatever age this boy was, he was very mature in a way. More mature than I was anyway. _

"_Do you think that's what I ought to do?" I asked him gently._

"_I cannot tell you what you ought to do since that is of your choosing but if I were in this situation right now than yes that's what I would do even if I didn't feel comfortable with the whole thing." He smiled warmly towards me._

_I nodded in respect._

"_Thank you Danny." I thanked him._

"_You're welcome Allie." He continued to hold his warm smile._

_However, despite the fact that I was enjoying our conversation darkness started to fall and my vision started to go into complete darkness all the while someone was calling my name repeatedly._

"Allie, Allie!" I felt someone shaking me. I groaned in protest before opening my eyes only to see Damian towering over me.

"What the hell do you want now? Can't you let a girl sleep?" I snapped at him.

"For a girl of seventeen years, you really do have a foul mouth. Mr Thompson wants you downstairs right now and his patience is wearing thin so if I were you I would hurry up and go down to the living room." He responded at first his tone was quite sharp but then it had softened.

"The living room that I was in earlier?" I stated.

Damian shook his head before answering my question.

"He's in another living room I shall show you to it downstairs." He walked towards the door only to step aside and hold the door open for me as if he was a kind gentleman. _He's hardly a gentleman, he's just a mean bastard who hates women._ I reminded myself before walking out of the bedroom that he had left me in. Not to mention that wasn't even my room.

"Where is my room?" I changed the subject.

"Be quiet! You'll find out later." He told me bluntly.

"I hate you!" I told him.

"You've said that already." He decided to point out.

I groaned silently before watching him close the door behind me only to take my hand and walk me downstairs.

"I'm not a fragile child you know. I think I can make my way downstairs without holding hands with someone like you." I snarled at him.

"Shut up! Or do you really want to be slapped by someone?" He snarled back.

And as if things couldn't get any worse, Aidan stood at the bottom of the stairs giving me a smug smirk on his pale features.

"Aw I want to hold hands." He decided to once again act as if he was hurt.

"You can't say that to her!" Damian snarled towards Aidan. _Okay someone clearly doesn't like Aidan._

I sighed deeply feeling as if Damian somehow was trying to protect me from Aidan by making his grip on my hand tighter, but not too tightly.

"Aw poor Miss Barbie Girl is stuck with Mr Grumpy." Aidan started to joke around.

"Stop calling me that, I don't have blonde hair." I started to get really agitated with him.

"Oh but you don't need to have blonde hair to be a Barbie Girl." Aidan stated.

"Shut up mongrel!" Damian shouted at him.

"Well looks like a servant is forgetting his place." Aidan was really pushing it.

"Same to you." Damian surprised me with his response to Aidan's statement.

"I'm hardly a servant! I'm the heir to this house and you will treat me with respect." Aidan snarled.

"Respect has to be earned. And with pathetic statements like that. I'm afraid you are shaping up to be a little pathetic heir indeed. Now either shut up and behave like a proper adult or if you can't say anything appropriate then don't say anything at all." Damian told him off.

"Poor Barbie Girl you really are stuck with this filthy mongrel but don't worry I will save you later." Aidan decided to tease me once again and I felt my hand starting to shake since I was getting pissed off with the both of them.

"Aidan you cannot and will not call her that!" Damian defended me.

I couldn't understand him, one minute he was very rude towards me, then the next minute he was rude towards Aidan and now he was defending me. I really couldn't figure him out but that didn't stop me from hating him. Or I should say hating them both.

The next thing I knew Aidan stormed off towards the living room that I had been in earlier on. A sigh of relief left my lips since the fighting was finally over. Well at least for now.

Without realising I placed my head against Damian's side only to hear him speak to me once again.

"Allie you cannot do that to me. You have to stand up straight with your head held high. You're an adult now not a child." He looked at me as if he was livid, whether or not it was because of me, or because of Aidan I didn't know. He pushed my head however gently away from his side and made sure that I was walking straight with him.

We turned towards the left-hand side and walked down the corridor only to stop at the second door on the left.

There was a large living room with a large-brown-wooden table in the center of the room so I guess this was also a dining room not just a living room.

The walls were an emerald green, a great fire had been lit in the large fireplace behind the grand table, the floor was covered by a carpet that matched the shade of the walls, and the curtains and the sofas were porcelain.

Mr Thompson sat in one of the chairs at the table. He was eating away at some chicken that he had clearly ordered one of his staff member's to get him.

"Well you took your fucking time getting here!" He said screeching at me.

"Sorry." I apologised (I wasn't really sorry in all honesty.)

"Well hurry up and get your lazy butt in here. I want to ask you something." He ordered me.

At first I looked at Damian as if I wanted him to come in with me, I really didn't want to go inside this room alone.

But before I could get a chance to ask him, Mr Thompson ordered him to leave. I was about to go inside the room only to feel Damian patting my shoulder gently as if he somehow wanted to give me some comfort but couldn't in a way.

I shook the thought off. _He's just a selfish bastard that doesn't care who he insults, I'll always hate him and Aidan altogether._ I reminded myself before stepping into the living room only to notice a grand piano and a Spanish acoustic guitar next to one of the sofas.

"Stand in front of the chairs so I can study you." He instructed me.

I nodded and walked towards the chair that was in front of him at the other end of the table. _ He's such a sick-minded man who in their right mind would want to study me?_ My subconscious told me.

"You don't do much good do you? You're pretty enough but I want you to do something for me right now so I can know if you are suitable enough to be a bride."_ How impudent could this man possibly be? I don't do much good but I'm pretty enough. What in the world is that supposed to mean?_ I did my best not to show that his statement had offended me.

"Sing for me." He requested.

At his request my eyes widened. I couldn't sing, I just couldn't.

"Sir forgive me, I sing very poorly and I'm not a professional singer either." I pointed out a fact.

To my protest, I watched him get up from his seat and make his way towards me angrily only to lift up my chin quite sharply which made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Now you listen to me now. I don't care if you sing poorly, or if you're professional or not I gave you an order and will not be disobeyed. I gave your father my word that I would not lay a finger on you but if you insult me again by protesting against one of my orders I will break that promise without a second thought." He warned me gripping my chin tightly.

"Now sing!" He shouted at me before letting go of my chin and walking back to his seat and eating his food while watching me carefully. It was as if he was inspecting me.

Gulping silently I closed my eyes only to think of a song that only I knew.

"Must I say the title of the song?" I questioned him carefully.

"No just sing, oh and you'll be singing it tonight." He answered sharply.

I did my best to not sigh at his answer and started to sing doing my best not to swallow.

"_Tell me that you're sorry like I don't mean a thing, let the world crumble down and tell me it's over now._

_Heart's getting torn from your mistakes, everything falls down and it's all a lie coming from what you embrace. _

_Love is slipping away, I don't even want to try, hold on take a deep breath learn from your mistakes. You're losing everything now. And it's all from what you embrace._

_Let the world crumble down, your mistakes are coming now. You kill everything that's in your path and now everything is going to fade. _

_Everything in your glory is your mistake just tell me that you love me, don't hold back now, it's okay to be afraid._

_From everything that you embrace, I'll find myself a better place. In all your glory are your mistakes tearing love apart, how did we get this far? Listen to your heart what does it say? Am I nothing to you please just say? Yeah, yeah._

_Tell me what you want, tell me what you need. _

_I found myself a holy grail and nothing but hunger from your mistakes, tell me it's over, it's over now we came so far and now it's over from your mistakes._

_Darkness surrounds us, don't say you're sorry because you're not, falling apart with a broken heart. _

_I found myself a better place and it's all from your mistakes._

_In all your glory, you'll find a better place, don't you dare be afraid. Let these memories burn down into flames and it's all from your mistakes._

_In all your glory, you'll find the light to guide you the way, don't look back now, you'll find a better place, you kill in all your glory, I can't face forward, I can't think straight, let these memories burn down into flames and it's all from what you embrace. Yeah, yeah._

_Tell me it's over, don't tell me you're sorry, all your lies will be from all your hate. You'll find yourself a better place, we were so close and yet so far don't tear me down. _

_Lover, I'll find myself a better place and it's all from what you embrace, it's all from your mistakes._

I finished the song only to await the vile words that came far too quickly for my liking from Mr Thompson.

"Well I'd say that song was fucking rubbish but it will have to do. When dinner time comes you will entertain me, Aidan and my staff members that will be here in this room." He smirked wickedly.

I nodded in understanding biting my lips so I wouldn't lash out at him or even protest against his evil wishes.

"Now leave, I've had enough of seeing your sluttish and ugly face for today." He ordered before I left the room holding back the tears that were threatening to slip from my eyes that were already filling up with water.

_Why did he have to be so cruel? I wasn't a slut, nor was I ugly. Why did he have to be so devious towards me? They were all cruel. _ I came to that conclusion as I decided to run up towards the staircase not noticing that someone had been standing outside the living room that I had been in with Mr Thompson.

For some odd reason I thought it was Damian but at this point I couldn't care less if it had been him or Aidan, I was too depressed to think on the matter.

I was about to run up towards the second floor until I felt a hand being placed upon my right shoulder.

I turned around only to see Damian looking at me.

"That's not your room" He claimed.

"I don't care if it is my room or not I've had it with everyone. They can all go to hell for all I care. Especially you." I boomed.

I was expecting him to say something back, but he never did. I barged into the room only to throw myself once again upon the bed and cried myself to sleep.

"_Why are they so bloody cruel?" I threw my book off the tree branch in annoyance._

"_Wow calm down. Do you often throw books on to the forest ground?" I noticed Danny standing near to the tree picking up my book that had landed on the forest ground that had been covered in dead dry leaves. _

_The raven-haired boy was so intelligent, I had never spoken to anyone so intelligent before._

_I watched him as he climbed up on to the tree and sat down in front of me handing me my book. _

"_Thank you but I'm not in the mood to read." I spat the words out spitefully._

"_So you lose your temper just because you're not in the mood to read? You really are immature." Danny folded his arms while raising an eyebrow at me._

"_Danny I'm not in the mood to be teased. I feel like I'm supposed to perform like a monkey in front of Mr Shit-face." I swore._

"_I take it that's not his actual name." He responded._

"_No but it should be." I retorted._

_For some odd reason I was expecting him to chortle, or to grin broadly at me but he never did._

"_You won't be performing like a monkey Allie." He reassured me before placing a delicate small kiss upon my cheek._

_His kiss comforted me in a way, it assured me I wasn't alone in this situation._

"_Mr Thompson, Aidan, and Damian I hate them all!" I screamed out with tears._

"_That's not exactly true now is it?" Danny surprised me with his comment._

"_What do you mean?" I found myself questioning him._

"_Friendship shall be betrayed, those who you love, you will learn to hate. The ones that you hate, you will learn to love." He said as if he was giving me some kind of riddle._

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I sighed in annoyance._

"_You'll find out soon enough Allie." He responded._

_I noticed him climbing down and walking away and I was brought out of my dream all too quickly as my vision took me into darkness._

I heard the sound of the door opening and as I opened my eyes I noticed no-one but Damian rambling into the room and slamming the door behind him.

"Gee do you have to slam the door?" He looked genially distraught in my opinion. It was as if something was or had been troubling him.

"Do you ever shut up?" He spat out angrily.

"Take me to my room!" I ordered him.

"Oh so you do want to be locked in after all." He crossed his arms.

"Mr Thompson told you to take me to my room, why would you disobey such an order?" I could feel the fury building up inside of me.

For a few minutes, we stood there glaring at each other in pure silence before Damian had decided to speak once again to me.

"You can stay here tonight in my room." He said trying to say softly but failing to do so.

"No, no way am I sleeping with you! You're dirty and filthy looking." I blurted out with haste.

"I didn't say that I would be sleeping with you, pathetic girl." He squinted his eyes towards me.

"Well it sounded as if you were implying it." I retorted.

"Fine go and find your own room on your own!" He snapped grabbing the door handle and holding the door open for me.

"Maybe I will, anything is better than being in your company." I admitted before running out of the bedroom only to hear the door slam behind me almost hurting my ears.

Sighing quietly I wandered up towards the third floor only to bump into Joe who was coming down towards the second floor on the staircase.

"Oh I'm sorry Joe." I apologised

"It's okay these things happen." He said in understanding.

"I was wondering could you tell me where my room is. I was in the living room you see with Mr Thompson and I kind of got lost after I had been to the bathroom." I admitted half-lying and half not. I didn't like telling lies but then again I couldn't tell him that I had been in Damian's bedroom.

"Of course I'll show you." He smiled warmly towards me only to stop at the last door on the right-hand side.

As he opened the door for me I couldn't help but take the room all in.

There was a large-king-sized bed, with a deep maroon duvet and matching pillow cases to go with it. The walls were the shade of blood, and there was a bathroom just across from the bedroom. As I wandered through the bedroom I entered the bathroom only to feel my eyes widening like saucers. There was a large spacious bath that could easily fit two people inside, a Jacuzzi was beside it on the left-hand side, a large shower sat across from it on the right-hand side and looked as if it could fit at least eight people inside since it looked so spacious and big. Or maybe I should say huge after all Mr Thompson was a filthy rich man.

The floor was white with red tiles on it, the sink was beside the shower with a cabinet beside it that had everything I would need for the shower anyway, a toothbrush and toothpaste. The walls were black which gave the bathroom a sort of weird gothic look with a rail that stood beside the Jacuzzi on the left with clean black towels on it.

"I'm guessing Mr Thompson's favourite colours are black and red." I turned towards the bathroom door to see that Joe was standing there in the doorway looking at me.

"Mr Thompson likes different colours." He shrugged after making that statement.

"Yeah I bet he does." I muttered sarcastically.

"Madam is there anything else that I can get you? Everything that was in your suitcase has now been put into your wardrobe." He confirmed pointing towards the large wardrobe that was in front of the bed.

I nodded despite the fact that I would've liked to un-packed my own stuff from my suitcase I was thankful that Joe had taken care of it.

"Thank you Joe but I'm okay for the mean time. Thank you for showing me to my room." I smiled towards him.

He returned the gesture only to take his leave and leave me in silence in my room.

I couldn't help but sit down upon my bed gazing out of the large windows, it would be getting dark soon I just knew it.

There was nothing to do, I wanted to sleep but I knew it wouldn't help since I would only be brought back to the horrible reality that I was now living in. I kept pacing back and forth debating with myself on what I could or should do.

Eventually I ended up deciding to just gaze at the view from my bedroom window only to end up walking out of my room and go outside into the garden and sit down on a dry piece of grass.

However, it wasn't long until I had been once again brought out of the peace and quiet by a voice I didn't recognise.

I noticed a young girl of maybe sixteen or at least seventeen attired in a black dress that covered her knees, and stopped at her elbows with a white apron over her dress. Her hair was a dirty-blonde that had been tied back in a messy bun. And her black shoes had been laced up carefully. Her eyes were a dark shade of deep brown. And she was very pale looking as if she hadn't been getting very much sleep.

"Sorry to intrude on you madam. Am dinner is ready." She said shyly as if she was afraid of being told off.

"Am okay thank you for letting me know. I'll be in a minute, what is your name?" I answered.

"My name is Elle." The girl replied shyly once again.

"I'm Allie." I told her sweetly.

She smiled shyly before curtseying before me slightly only to go back in.

Once again I found myself sighing only to close my eyes and daydream slightly.

"_Tell me what did you mean about your words earlier?" I asked curiosity filling my mind as I sat on one of the logs in the woodland area gazing down towards a turquoise blue lake in front of me. _

"_What did you think I meant?" He questioned me smiling happily towards me._

"_Danny don't make me go nuts." I warned him playfully._

"_I don't have to, you are already nuts." He chortled. _

"_Very well then keep your secrets for now. I'll find out on my own. Anyway what's your favourite song?" I tried to get to know him better._

"_Maybe your talking is my favourite song." He replied letting out yet another soft chuckle._

_Playfully I elbowed him in his right arm as he was sitting beside me on the log where the lake was in the forest._

"_Come on be real." I said trying not to giggle. _

_For a while there was nothing just the sound of our own breathing and I couldn't understand why he was being so quiet around me._

"_Well, I kind of like Hi-diddle-dee (an actor's life for me.)" He admitted shyly._

"_I like that song too." I smiled towards him only to see him blushing ever so slightly towards me._

"_So what would be your favourite song?" He questioned me giving me a slight cheeky grin._

"_Well I like a lot of songs, but I guess my favourite would be Beautiful by Christina Aguilera." However once I had stated that I could see what looked like confusion written upon his face._

"_Who is she?" He made my mouth drop open._

"_Are you taking the mickey out of me? You don't know who Christina Aguilera is?" I wasn't going to lie I was shocked._

"_No to be honest, I've only ever heard of the song Hi-diddle-dee (an actor's life for me.) I've never heard of any other songs or any singers in all honesty." He sighed deeply._

"_Really?" I questioned him._

"_Yeah." He admitted._

"_Well did you not play any songs in school? Or even in plays?" I questioned him once again._

"_I can't remember is that bad?" He looked at me with sadness in his eyes._

"_No it's just kind of sad." I replied._

Moments later I was brought out of my daydream by the obnoxious screeching of Mr Thompson's loud voice.

"Where in the world is she!" His loud voice echoed violently from the inside of the house almost making my ears bleed.

Swallowing back a dry lump in my throat and I hurriedly made my way back into the house only to walk towards the living room on the left-hand side, and was greeted with Mr Thompson's stern look with his eyes flaming rapidly like the flames in the fireplace were.

"You little bitch! You are late for dinner and since you didn't come when you were told to do so. You shall now have no dinner until Friday. Go up to your room!" He lashed out at me making me flinch in the process.

"I thought you wanted me to sing that song for everyone tonight that you referred as rubbish earlier on today." I retorted.

"No I don't want to listen to your voice at all. You sound more like a strangled cat than a woman when you sing. Now go to your room!" He boomed once again at me.

Sighing angrily I marched back upstairs and into my bedroom I couldn't stand this man, I really couldn't and I loathed him completely.

It had been at least a few hours since Allie and I had bumped into each other, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Mr Thompson had been quite rude towards her. However, that should not come as a surprise to me since he has always been like this towards people.

I made my way towards the library up on the fourth floor which was the fourth door on the left far away from Mr Thompson's study.

I sat in one of the chairs resting my head back on the chair that had been covered in a white-silk blanket. Many shelves were filled with books, there was a balcony across from where I was sitting showing a beautiful view of the forest in the distance and the sky was perfect tonight with beautiful stars to light up the atmosphere tonight.

I had to admit I was enjoying the peacefulness in the room. However, the silence didn't last very long until I heard the sound of the door opening making me stand up with my heart pounding like mad in my chest.

A sigh of relief departed from my lips as I realised it was only Damian.

"Damian." I greeted him as if to say 'don't scare me like that.' Which in return made him grin.

"Hello father." He greeted me in return.

"How's the little guy doing?" I decided to start a conversation.

"He's fine still as lively as ever." He responded truthfully.

"Does Allie know about him?" I questioned him carefully.

"Of course not. How could she possibly know about him if she's never met him?" He growled out.

"Damian, she can never know about Danny. If she knew the truth about him, it would shock her." I told him.

"Yeah it would I'll admit that." Damian sighed deeply.

"So how is he keeping?" I questioned him again.

This time, he didn't respond instead he stood next to the fireplace and looked as if he was far away in his thoughts.

For a while he remained like that until he decided to break the silence.

"He's fine. He's as lively as ever. The wee pup." He said the last few words teasingly.

"I guess you don't know about Mr Thompson's plans do you?" I brought the subject up.

Raising an eyebrow in response, he shook his head telling me clearly that his answer was no.

"No why?" He answered me.

"He's planning to marry Allie off to Aidan." I informed him.

"Good for him." He made his reply short.

"But don't you see? If he marries Allie off to Aidan than you'll be in trouble. He'll throw you out of the house." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Good I couldn't care less if I was thrown out of here or not. Besides, I hate this place." He retorted.

"Damian, no matter how much you hate this place. You cannot escape the fact that you are the true heir to this house, and your mother left everything to you. You even have the right to live in the house that your mother grew up in. Aidan is your half-brother he isn't the heir to the house. You are and you are Allie's true fiancé. Aidan cannot marry her. It would be wrong." I explained to him.

"Yes I know that mutt is my half-brother there's no need to remind me of that father. There are four years between us. So what do you propose that I do about the situation?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"Be Aidan, be there before he is. Convince everyone that you are Aidan and if you do then Mr Thompson will be fooled and I will be there once you have married Allie. Of course I can imagine her reaction when she finds out that she was tricked at the ceremony but she will get used to it." I reassure him.

A wicked grin crosses his lips meaning that he likes this idea.

"The little rose will be fooled with this little marriage trick." He chortled in delight.

**Ah okay guys so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it is very late but I'll do my best to update more often. Well the next chapter will be better than this one I promise. I don't really like how this chapter turned out. But it is a chapter and I guess it will have to do for the moment. **

**Anyway please R&amp;R as I seriously need them since I don't know if I should continue or not with this story of mine. Love you all. **

**UnforgettableHearts xx**


	8. Chapter Seven A Harmless Distraction

**Chapter Seven **

** A Harmless Distraction**

Friday had arrived; the day had been nothing but dull and grey. After Mr Thompson's outburst I had come to the conclusion that no-one was nice apart from Joe and Elle.

Time seemed to slow as I stared at the ceiling wondering why all of this had happened so quickly.

I didn't acknowledge the time until Aidan decided to burst into my room greeting me with his usual teasing.

"Come on Barbie Girl we need to go to college." He started to shake me.

"Shut up and let me get dressed in my room!" I shouted.

"Aw don't be Miss Grumpy you can't afford to be late for college now. Can you? I can help you get dressed." He continued to flirt.

"Maybe I can put a tissue in your mouth and throw you out of a window." I returned the teasing.

"Or maybe Miss Barbie can hurry up and get ready for college I wouldn't mind watching the show here." He said with a smirk.

My eyes widened as I realised what he meant by show.

"Pervert!" I slapped his chest, earning a soft chortle from him.

"You love it." He smiled like a Cheshire cat before leaving the room to give me some privacy.

"As if I do." I muttered getting up to get washed and dressed.

After washing my hair, I quickly got attired into a short-sleeved summer dress, a pair of black slacks and a pair of black sandals.

Grabbing my bag I left the bedroom making my way towards one of the living rooms to see Damian and Aidan sitting quietly in the room.

I reached the living room looking at both of them, wondering why they were so quiet.

"Hello Allie." Damian greeted me.

"Hello Damian." I returned the greeting.

"Did you sleep well? Princess." Aidan questioned me.

"Right up to the moment you barged into my room." I responded harshly.

"Oh dear Miss Grumpy has decided to replace my lovely Allie." He pretended to be hurt.

"Oh do shut up." I responded.

"I'd rather you both shut up and give my head peace." I heard Damian say.

"You're giving me a headache." I admitted.

"Right who is up for an ice-cream?" Joe's voice rang out while he clapped his hands together.

"God you're ruining my life! I'm moving out of this house and never getting married to anyone! Never! Never." I shouted before Mr Thompson's voice rang out.

"Shut the fuck up!" His voice rather raspy as he spoke.

Everyone remained quiet until Mr Thompson spoke again to Joe.

"Take these brats to college. Get that bastard of a servant out of my house for a change." He pointed towards Damian.

His eyes landed on me, and when they did I cringed.

Out of all the things that I hated the most was being in the company of Mr Thompson, I really did despise him.

After a few minutes of staying silent all three of us left the house. However, Aidan and Joe were the only men that got into the car, Damian walked towards the garden and with that I dismissed the thought of why he wasn't going to college.

After a while we reached the college entrance and made our way to our first class, strangely enough my first class had Aidan in it.

"Oh that's just perfect." I mumbled underneath my breath.

"What's the matter? Barbie." Aidan questioned me.

"We have first class together." I admitted.

"Art is wonderful." He shrugged his shoulders while chuckling.

"I pray one day you find someone who can hurt your ears." I commented sarcastically.

"Oh how lovely of you to say such a sweet thing to me." He responded.

I rolled up my eyes as I made my way towards my first class, with Aidan right behind me.

We reached the Art class that was on the top floor, it was the fourth door on the left. I sat down in the back row thankfully not getting any glares from Hayley or any of her other friends since they hadn't arrived yet.

I prayed no-one I disliked would sit beside me, however much to my dismay Aidan sat beside me on my left. _Crap why did he have to sit beside me? Is he planning something? Knowing a pervert like him he probably was planning something._ A girl walked towards the seat that Aidan was sitting in giving him a confused look.

"What's the problem?" Aidan turned his attention towards her.

"You're in my seat." The blonde-haired girl remarked.

"Sorry little lady but I don't see your name on this seat." Aidan commented cheekily.

"Seats don't have to have names on them. I normally sit here." The girl snorted.

"Are you sure about that? Darling I really wouldn't argue with me. It's just a seat. What's your name?" He questioned her further.

"My name is Anna. What is yours?" She threw him a question in return.

"The name's Aidan at your service madam." He grinned.

"Well if you're at my service can you please sit somewhere else?" Anna replied desperately.

"Sorry I cannot, I'm sitting beside the love of my life here. I cannot bear to be parted from her." _What the hell? Since when did I become the love of his so called life? _My jaw dropped at his comment when the girl finally gave up and sat somewhere else.

"Close your mouth my love, you might catch a fly in it." He chortled before I decided to try to protest and elbow him in the stomach only for him to catch my hand and prevent me from hurting him.

"You're pathetic, you could've had the manners to let that girl sit beside me. You're so selfish." I snarled.

"Oh that's rather harsh now don't you think? Besides, why would I give up my seat when I'm sitting beside my beautiful girlfriend?" He winked at me causing me to grit my teeth in response.

"I am not your girlfriend idiot." I folded my arms across my chest.

It wasn't long until I felt a hand landing on my thigh.

I was about to protest again until I noticed a teacher entering the classroom that I did not recognise. Whispers in the class soon followed, I overheard some of the whispers, and some of them stated that this was a new teacher. Others said he was so handsome.

"Hmm he is rather handsome." I decided to shrug off Aidan's hand that was resting on my thigh.

"Oh but he is nowhere near as handsome as I am." I heard Aidan whisper.

"At least he has manners." I pointed out.

"Ouch that hurt." He admitted making me roll up my eyes.

"Good I'm glad it did." I retorted.

"Oh dear Miss Grumpy is still here. What have you done with my Allie?" He teased me.

"You two in the back what are your names?" Our attention was brought to the sound of the teacher's voice.

"My name is Allie Jenkins, and this is Aidan Thompson sir." I replied calmly.

"Well please try and not to chat so much during class. My name is Mr Young. Don't call me anything else." He told us strictly but not too strictly.

He had midnight blue eyes, dark hair. He was well built, his muscles were huge so it was no wonder why the girls were all staring at him in awe. His visage was slightly tanned. He wore a blue-long-sleeved shirt, a pair of slacks and a pair of black shoes.

It wasn't long until I heard the teacher speak again to the class.

"Now I want everyone out of the class to come up separately and introduce themselves to the class." When he said that I prayed I wouldn't be the first to stand up.

"Ooh I wonder what you will say." Aidan whispered in my ear.

I ignored him before Mr Young decided to call out my name making me sigh quietly since I was nervous.

I made my way up towards the class and swallowed quietly since I was petrified of what to say to the class.

His voice was soft and rich like velvet almost, so pure as well.

Everyone looked at me as if I was some sort of animal just waiting to be thrown to the lions. I hated it.

I stood near to where his desk was trying to hide my nerves.

"Am I'm Allie, and I guess I just started this college a few months ago. Uh." I tried finding more words to say but I couldn't. I really wouldn't say anything more than this to a teacher and especially in front of the class.

"Very well you may sit down now." He said stubbornly. I sat down again beside Aidan thanking the lord silently that he hadn't made me say anything else about myself.

I was normally the type of girl that was shy around others but in the past, I had opened up to people and had been backstabbed in return. Art was great; I had always loved Art ever since school. My parents didn't think much of the subject but I loved it anyway.

From time to time I would see those midnight blue eyes fixating themselves upon me, I really wish that he wouldn't do that. It was bad enough that I already had Aidan and Damian staring at me from time to time but now the new teacher was doing it.

After Art had finished I made my way towards the cafeteria for lunch, and to my surprise the blonde-haired girl that Aidan had been quite cheeky towards had come up to speak to me.

"Hello I'm Anna." She introduced herself to me.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Allie." I said after Aidan had decided to go up to join the queue to buy his own lunch.

"Do you enjoy Art?" She questioned me.

"Yeah it is okay I guess. It's the first time in ages that I've had Art actually. "We sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria

"Oh right. So do you fancy anyone?" She questioned me further. Sometimes I hated being asked questions like that, but then again it depended on the person who was asking it. But she seemed friendly enough, and that's what I needed someone different, someone to talk to apart from Sarah.

"I don't fancy anyone." I replied simply.

"Oh okay I'm sorry I didn't mean to be intrusive I didn't mean to give you that impression." She said apologetically.

"It's okay honestly, you're not intrusive at all." I assured her.

We spoke for a while getting to know each other. Pretty well, I guess. I learnt that she had a younger brother, she didn't tell me much about him though. However, she did mention that he was aggravating at times. She also told me that he could be quite strict with her sometimes. But then again anyone could be like that at times, I learned that she lived not too far away from the college. Just a few miles away actually.

When she was younger she found it difficult to communicate with people since she found it hard to trust others but her brother helped her with that. She had to thank him for it because thanks to him she was no longer as shy as she used to be.

Her eyes were a hazel brown, she stood at the height of five ft. seven and we ended up having quite a lot in common.

After a while I asked her what class we had next and she informed me that we had History next. At the sound of the bell ringing signalling that break time had ended I wandered out of the cafeteria making my way to History or so I assumed until a hand grabbed me by the arm and made me turn around only so I ended up face to face with Aidan.

"Hello my lovely Allie." He greeted me.

"Aidan seriously? I have to go to History." I protested.

"Really? What a coincidence. Perhaps we can give it a miss for a while." He whispered before licking me underneath my earlobe.

Slapping him in return for his actions I tried to get out of his tight grasp but he held me tightly so I couldn't get away.

He looked behind him only for a few minutes before opening a disabled toilet door and pushing me into the toilets.

"Have you ever heard of the word disabled?" I commented.

"Yeah it's a wonderful word isn't it?" He grinned cheekily.

"You really do know how to get on my nerves. Do you know that?" I folded my arms.

"That's wonderful news. Maybe I can get on your nerves from now on." The next thing I knew I was pinned to one of the walls and his lips were pressed against mine.

I gasped and in a few seconds a tongue had slipped in, the tongue had gone in so deeply that I felt him stroking my own and when it did I cursed silently only to moan at the sensation.

I tried pushing him but he wouldn't budge not even an inch. Probably because he was taller than me and stronger which made me grunt in disgust.

One hand held both of my hands above my head while the other roamed freely down my sides. As if my lips had a mind of their own they started to brush against his roughly making the kiss more passionate. My breathing started to hitch while hearing him moan in pleasure, and feeling his free hand going underneath my shirt only to rest on my stomach.

"Stop it now!" I soon came to my senses and kicked him in the groin.

"Gee you really are in a foul mood today." He groaned.

"Well if you didn't pester me and do things against my will maybe I wouldn't be in such a foul mood." I returned.

"How was I doing something against your will? You obviously liked it since you were kissing me back." He said sharply.

"Just leave and get out!" I shouted at him. _Gee why are men like him so aggravating?_ I thought as I watched him leave. I stayed in the disabled toilets for quite a while until I eventually decided to walk out and make my way towards the stairs and made my way to History.

The rest of the day was boring and absolutely tedious. Aidan wouldn't speak to me or acknowledge me but in a way I was glad of it due to the fact that I was doing my best to avoid him. When Joe came to take me back to the house. My mind was in a whirl until we had arrived home.

"Thank you Joe." I thanked him.

We entered the house and I was greeted with no other but Mr Thompson.

"Well?" He roared almost making me flinch in the process.

"Well what?" I crossed my arms.

"Don't you want to know who you're getting married to?" He mocked me.

"To be quite frank with you sir I do not wish or want to know who I am marrying because I'm no longer interested in the matter." I respond harshly. Walking passed him, surprisingly he doesn't prevent me from going up the stairs but that doesn't stop him from speaking bitterly towards me again.

"You're no better than a common tart. Maybe you should marry a servant for all I care. You're no good for my son." His words were cold and bitter. It took everything I had in me not to snap at him but then again I knew that it wouldn't solve anything at all.

I made my way into my bedroom only to see the one thing that I did not wish to see.

A wedding dress had been laid out upon the bed, it was white laced with white studs on the waistline of the frock.

_I can't possibly get married tonight I just can't!_ Those were my thoughts exactly.

I continued to stand there in front of my bed in disbelief, for all I knew it probably had been Mr Thompson that had put it there along with a pair of white shoes. _Filthy despicable rich people! _A little voice screamed inside of me.

But then again I had no choice, this wasn't a game to play. This was something that I had to do for my parents and I was going to do it even if it meant being married to someone that would make my life a living hell.

The sound of Mr Thompson's voice telling me to hurry up and get downstairs rang throughout the whole house since it was so loud. His voice was always so raspy and like a pair of loud drums that wouldn't stop banging until it had given you a headache by the time it would be satisfied with its tune.

I had been attired in the white dress that I had found earlier lying on my bed. I gave one last look at the reflection in the mirror that was staring back at me. I saw nothing but a girl with sorrowful eyes, and a face that had been stained with tears.

"You look beautiful, Miss Allie." Elle patted me on the shoulder. But even her kindness could not bring me any comfort or make me feel any better about the situation that I was now in. I did not want to get married to anyone. Not Aidan, not after today. He wasn't my type and I couldn't believe that he had taken the liberty of kissing me not to mention in a disabled toilet. He was such a pervert and an inconsiderable one too.

With these thoughts in mind I left the bedroom ignoring the words that were coming out of Mr Thompson's mouth, I felt numb. As if I had no muse for anything. Departing from the house I didn't miss the foul look that Mr Thompson gave me. Letting me know that I had aggravated him.

I looked at Joe who stood at the car, I sat in the backseat since Mr Thompson had decided to join us and sit in the front seat.

As we were on our way to what I assumed would be a church for me to get married in another poem came to my mind.

_Your eyes will always be there in my mind._

_Beautiful and clear as they can be I shall not fret, for I shall see you again._

_Your spitting image clouds my mind as I see you in my dreams._

_I don't wish to fade away take me with you now before everything goes black and I can no longer see what is ahead of me._

_Take me now, take me into your loving arms and embrace me like you did before._

_You'll always be in my mind with your kind and loving eyes._

As I memorised the poem in my mind, I was brought back to reality by Joe's voice telling me that we had arrived to the church that was situated in front of a small town. That was quiet and rather tedious if you're asking for my opinion that is.

I left the car entering the church only to see my mother and father standing behind one of the benches at the back of the church near to where the door was. I gave them a sympathetic smile, it wasn't their fault. None of this was their fault.

The thought of going over to greet them crossed my mind until Mr Thompson stormed into the church and told me to go towards the altar. Of course I wanted to protest but I didn't want to get assaulted by him. He just gave me the feeling that he would harm me if I protested against his wishes.

The sound of the orchestra sadly gave me a headache as the song 'Here comes the Bride' started to play on the piano I always hated that tune.

"Must I really walk down the aisle with this tune?" I muttered underneath my breath before I was pulled quite roughly down towards the altar by whom I assumed to be Mr Thompson but when I looked up it wasn't.

It was Aidan, he wore black tails, and a white waistcoat with a matching shirt, his outfit was very smart. But I wasn't pleased to see him not after today.

He wore a grim upon his features making me feel slightly uncomfortable. As the music stopped I allowed my thoughts to wander and they took me to Damian.

Where had he been all day? I hadn't seen him since this morning. To say I missed him would be a bit of an understatement. I didn't miss him there was just no way I could miss someone like him. This was just curiosity. As I did wonder why he had gone off into the gardens instead of getting into the car today with Aidan and I.

The minister in front of us started to ask Aidan questions. Something told me he had been threatened to skip the introduction of 'We are gathered here together in the presence of this man and this woman.' The reason why I thought that was simple, sweat was coming down his forehead and it wouldn't surprise me if Mr Thompson had been talking to him in a manner which wouldn't be all that pleasant to experience.

"Do you Aidan Thompson take this man to be your lawful wedded wife?" The minister asked.

"I do." He responded. However, as he gave his answered, he stared at me intently making me feel as if something was off but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, this was Aidan Thompson wasn't it? There was no other man that was here to stop this wedding. It was Aidan I was marrying wasn't it? Of course it was nobody else would want to marry me. Even if I was like Mr Thompson had harshly put it earlier a common tart.

When the minister came to me, I didn't register two little boys bringing the rings towards us. I didn't recognise them at all.

I had almost forgotten how dark it had become outside. For just hours ago I had been starting down blankly at the dress that I was now attired in.

"Do you Allie take Aidan Thompson to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold? In sickness or in health? Till death do you part?" He questioned.

Silence filled the eerie atmosphere since I knew that all eyes were on me and not all of them were kind.

_Where are you Damian?_ One last thought of him clouded my mind before my answer came all too soon with a tear that was threatening to come down my cheek.

"I-I do." I stuttered out.

With that my fate had been sealed as the silver ring had been placed upon my finger. Now all I knew was whatever life I had with this male, it would be changed for the better or for the worst.

**So sorry guys that this is so late. I have been doing two courses and none of them have given me time to really write. So this is a Christmas present. Merry Christmas to all. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think. As your reviews mean so much to me and encourage me to continue with this story.**

**Do you think it's really Aidan? Or has Damian beaten Aidan to it?**

**Let me know your thoughts. I hope it's not crap. But at least it's a chapter.**

**UnforgettableHearts xoxo**


End file.
